Regretful Encounter
by RegalChromaggia69
Summary: She knew her feelings attracted her to the same sex, but these attractions were uncanny. She couldn't believe how hard she fell. This was impossible. This was wrong... so completely wrong... Mag couldn't believe she was falling for her own goddaughter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I had to write one where Mag is gay. I thought it was a little- well idk if it's cute- but hey, different! I liked this fact even though I love the Nathan/Mag pairing. I'll see where the story takes me and see if there will be a pairing… Enjoy!

She was never like most of the other women. She couldn't help herself to look at them: their soft skin, luscious lips and beautiful bodies. Sure, she kissed a man before but was never attracted to them. Most of her fans were men because she was so hot. No one ever questioned her orientation. They all assumed she liked men. But women turned her on. Women are who she fell for.

"Blind Mag, I would like you to meet someone." Rotti Largo snapped Mag out of her thoughts. She turned around to look at a small girl that looked painfully familiar. She looked just like her best friend, Marni, whom died while giving child birth and took her daughter with her. Or did she?

"Shilo?" The girl looked shocked to hear the singer say her name.

"Y-yes, how did you know?"

Mag shook her head. The thoughts of Marni and her daughter came back into Mag's mind. Shilo hadn't died after all, she was alive and well, standing in front of her. Rotti laughed and walked away with Shilo leaving Mag alone once again.

She slapped herself on the hand. "Bad." She had thoughts about this little girl, well, teenager. She loved Marni dearly, more as a sister, not a lover. But she had different feelings about Shilo. She shook her head from the thoughts that made her feel perverted. _And I'm sure that I am,_ She thought.

"May Blind Mag please take the stage?" Mag heard her cue and ran up onto the stage to stand near Rotti. They sang a song back and forth to each other until it was time to cut the ribbon to open the Opera House. As soon as Mag saw Shilo in the crowd below, her smile disappeared. She couldn't get her mind off of the girl and that she was alive. It was like a dream. She looked at the rest of the crowd and forced a smile.

Mag walked back to her dressing room and flung herself onto the couch. At least Rotti gave her something better to relax on, it sure as hell beats sitting on pillows and blankets on the floor. Mag lightly closed her eyes and thought about Shilo again. Why had Nathan told her Shilo died? She promised Marni she would be there for Shilo.

Mag's thoughts were interrupted by a light rapping at the door. "Come in." She prompted.

The small girl that invaded her thoughts walked through the door shyly. "Sorry to bother you, Blind Mag, but Rotti said it was okay to see you. He showed me where your dressing room was." Mag sat up fully and eyed the girl, stopping at her small chest. She mentally slapped herself made her eyes meet Shilo's.

"Shilo, what a pleasant surprise," A small smile stretched across her face. "Come, take a seat." She motioned for Shilo to join her on the couch.

"Oh this is beautiful!" Shilo commented as soon as she sat. "It's so soft."

Mag nodded and scooted slightly away from Shilo. She didn't want to get tempted to press her lips against the young girl's porcelain skin. _That's just wrong,_ she thought to herself, _I'm twice her age, give or take a few years. And she's my… god daughter._ She kept those words in the front of her mind, trying not to forget the facts. She couldn't let these emotions pour out.

Shilo looked at Mag, her eyes a little sorrowful, "You don't like me, do you?"

Mag gasped, "What do you mean, little one?"

Shilo hung her head. "You just scooted away from me." She mumbled.

"What?"

Shilo looked Mag in the eyes, "You scooted away from me. It's like, like you don't like me! I'm ugly, I knew it!" She buried her face in her hands, letting tears slide down her arms.

"Oh, dear," Mag wrapped her arm around Shilo, her whole body tingled. "I don't hate you, Shilo. I was just a little… trying to keep my emotions from… yeah." She stopped fumbling with her words. She couldn't just flat out tell this young girl, her _god daughter_, that she's attracted to her.

Shilo looked at Mag, "From what?" She pressed, tears stained her cheeks.

Mag sighed and cupped Shilo's face with her hands, running her thumbs over the tears. "How should I put this…?" She never thought she would get to the day to tell little Shilo that she was her god mother.

"Put what?"

"I'm…" Mag hesitated. She just couldn't spit out the words, the closeness of the two women were too overbearing. Her face was merely inches away from Shilo's.

Shilo's eyes widened, "Are you pregnant?"

Mag's big eyes did the same, "No! No, no, no I certainly am not!"

Shilo gave a sigh of relief, "For a minute there I was worried. What would Rotti have to say about that?"

Mag shrugged, she never thought about that. But of course she would never be in that situation anyways. "I don't know how to say this after so many years…" She trailed off trying to put the right words together. Shilo's big brown eyes stared at Mag with a big question in them. Mag couldn't help but get lost in the dark pools; they were gorgeous and sparkled just like Marni's. She got so lost she didn't notice herself leaning in closer to Shilo. Her lips met Shilo's, her body tingled even more. She quickly pulled away as soon as she knew what she was doing.

"I'm sorry, Shilo." She blushed and gave Shilo some room.

"You're… I never knew you were gay…" Shilo said, still shocked. Mag could see the stunned look on Shilo's face.

Mag nodded, "I- yes, I am. Sorry that you didn't know, no one does." She put her hands on her lap and looked at Shilo again, still trying to conceal the attraction for her.

"Who would have guessed?" Shilo continued with a sparkle in her eye.

"Shilo, I have something to say to you still." Mag interrupted before Shilo could say anything else. "Okay, I'm your…" She took a deep breath. "God mom."

Shilo gasped, "My- I have a god mother?" Mag extended her arms and gave Shilo a warm embrace.

"Yes, little one." Mag patted Shilo's head. Shilo returned the embrace. "Your mother asked me as soon as she found out she was pregnant. I loved your mother dearly, but more as a sister than anything." She smiled when Shilo's face lit up more after hearing about her mother. "I love you too, as my god daughter." Mag continued even though she knew it was only half true. She did love Shilo as her god daughter, but there was more to it.

"But you kissed me, why did you kiss me?"

"Well… I just couldn't help myself, Shi. I'm sorry."

Shilo smiled. "So I am not ugly after all."

"Heavens no! You're a gorgeous young lady, you have potential." She kissed Shilo on the cheek.

"My heart is racing. I feel like I- I can't breathe." Shilo was taking deep breaths but then they turned into panicked gasps.

"Do you have anything for that?" Mag asked, becoming worried. Shilo nodded and handed Mag a bottle of pills. She took one out and put it on Shilo's mouth watching as the girl swallowed it.

"Thank you." Shilo tenderly kissed Mag.

Mag was taken aback by it but didn't try to refuse. The kiss then came to a natural end. "What was that for?"

"I didn't know how to thank you and that was the only other way that came into mind."

"Shilo, dear, we can't do this. I'm your god mother and you're only seventeen." Mag looked away. Shilo sat back and played with the strap on her bag. "I think you should go now, Shilo. I'm sure your father is worried."

Shilo scoffed. "He's at work." Mag shot a death stare in Shilo's direction. "Okay, I will leave. It was nice meeting you, Mag." She stood up and gave Mag a hug.

Mag stood up too, still in Shilo's grasp. "Goodnight Shilo." She pecked the young girl's cheek. Shilo never let go nor did Mag. Inside, Mag was screaming to stop, but her body involuntarily moved. She kissed Shilo over and over getting deeper and deeper with every kiss.

Mag's mouth left Shilo's and worked its way to Shilo's jaw. She covered Shilo's neck in soft kisses. Her porcelain skin was smooth against Mag's lips. It felt so right but was so wrong. Shilo let a moan escape from her mouth.

Mag stopped her kisses and started to undo Shilo's shirt. Shilo never tried to stop her, she was probably star-struck. Mag looked at Shilo's bare chest after she finished unbuttoning the shirt. With an impulse she immediately started to kiss Shilo's neck again, this time leading down to the young girl's chest.

Shilo let out a small squeak of surprise when Mag latched onto one of her nipples. "Oh, Mag…" She groaned grabbing fistfuls of Mag's thick silky brown hair. She lowered her hands and undid Mag's dress, allowing it to fall around the singer's waist exposing her bare chest.

Mag stopped what she was doing and swiftly backed away. "Oh god, what am I doing?" She whispered to herself. "Shilo, go home please."

Shilo reluctantly buttoned her top back up without an argument. "Sorry that I…" She trailed off as Mag put up a hand to stop what she was saying.

"No Shi, it's my fault. Just get home before your father worries and pretend like this night never happened." She said while pulling her dress up to cover herself.

"See you later Mag, I hope."

Mag nodded and smiled. "Of course! We just have to talk to your father about meeting arrangements and such. Say that I come to your house later after the show, mkay?"

Shilo's frown turned into a happy smile. "Okay!" She grabbed her satchel and flung it around her head, "See you later!" And with that, she left out of the dressing room leaving Mag alone once again.

Mag let out a long sigh and sunk down onto the couch. She still had goose bumps from Shilo's gentle touch. She closed her eyes and imagined the young girl again. The image of Shilo shyly smiling when she first met Mag entered her mind. Then with a sudden jolt, the image turned to her half exposed body. Mag frowned; it seemed she couldn't get this girl out of her mind. She totally took advantage of her god daughter.

Mag heard her dressing room door open then close. She opened her eyes to find Rotti staring down at her with a smile on his face, "So, how did your meeting with Shilo go?"

A/N: Bad, *Slaps self on hand* Bad! I wasn't intending on writing that little scene, I feel dirty. Oh, and at the end, they did NOT plan for what happened so don't get the wrong idea. Mkay, have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First time with smut. I really didn't want to but I just don't know….

Mag sat on her couch as Rotti left the room. She had lied to him, completely and utterly lied to him. She told Rotti that she gave Shilo a little autograph, not the whole making out with her, almost sleeping with her own god daughter. She shook the thoughts from her head, she couldn't believe herself. Yes, it was natural for her to be attracted to women, but not _Shilo_. "It's wrong on so many levels." She whispered to herself.

She jumped when she heard a familiar light rapping come from the door. It was Shilo, she was sure of it. "Come in."

Shilo's small figure walked through the door, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I forgot my pills." She motioned toward the couch where the lid of the bottle was barely visible between the cushions.

Mag let out an "Oh," And grabbed the bottle with two fingers. "Here you go I didn't see that they fell out." She extended her arm out as Shilo walked closer to grab it. Mag's body tingled when their hands slightly touched. She still couldn't get over this strange attraction for Shilo.

"I guess I should go…"

Mag held onto Shilo's hand, "Okay." She said, but never let go, Shilo didn't let go either. Mag gazed into Shilo's big, brown eyes, so innocent and sweet. She was held into a trance by them. They forced her to lean in and steal a kiss from Shilo.

Shilo fell into Mag's lap as they continued to kiss. Mag caught herself sticking her hand up Shilo's shirt, feeling the cool skin that greeted her. It was so soft and enchanting that she lifted the girl's shirt off without unbuttoning it.

Shilo lightly grabbed Mag's ribs feeling how slim she was. She ran her hands up and down Mag's sides making Mag tremble.

Mag observed her god daughter with her hands, guiding from Shilo's back to cupping her breasts in each hand. Shilo let out a surprised gasp and covered Mag's neck in light kisses. Encouraged, Mag started to massage Shilo's nipples with her thumbs. Shilo let out a loud moan, her fists clenching in Mag's hair.

Mag pushed Shilo off her lap and onto the seat next her. Climbing on top of Shilo's small form, she continued to examine Shilo's body with her lips.

Shilo undid Mag's dress again, this time pulling it down.

Mag's exposed flesh came in contact with Shilo's, sending a new feeling throughout her body. She completely erased the thoughts of Shilo being her god daughter. Fuck it, she wanted her and _badly_. Mag nipped at Shilo's ears, trailing her lips down to taste Shilo's neck.

Shilo let out small gasps, completely surprised by how dominant Mag was now. Shilo decided to encourage her and started to lick Mag's neck, her tongue trailing up to Mag's jaw.

Mag sat up on her knees, her legs on either side of Shilo's hips. Mag yanked her dress over her head, leaving her in nothing but lace underwear.

Shilo squirmed out of her skirt revealing little pink panties. Mag licked her lips hungrily as she let her eyes travel down to Shilo's most intimate part. Shilo smiled and slowly pulled down her panties exposing what Mag was waiting for.

Mag let her slim fingers trace circles on Shilo's stomach. She led them down to Shilo's warmth slipping one in earning a very loud groan. Mag slipped in further adding another finger. She slipped them out and in again getting faster and faster. Mag pulled out one last time, leaving Shilo panting.

Mag licked her lips. "Will you please pleasure me?" Mag cooed in a low husky tone, now sitting back as she watched Shilo gather a breath.

Shilo nodded climbing on top of Mag. She took ripped off the lace cloth that was covering Mag's most intimate part. She shakily flung them to the floor. "I-I've never done this before, so forgive me if I screw up." She said, imitating Mag's move, putting a finger into Mag.

Mag suppressed a moan, "Don't worry, Shi, you're doing great!"

Shilo smiled and pulled out her finger. She kissed Mag on the lips before inserting two fingers. She copied what Mag had done, quickening her pace when she heard Mag cry her name.

"Shilo… oh Shilo… right there!" Mag clung tight onto Shilo as she hit the right spot.

She then left a trail of kisses down Mag's stomach. Stopping, she trailed them back up, leaving her mouth right above the older woman's.

"Oh, Shi, that feels nice…" Mag moaned as Shilo cupped one of Mag's breasts in her hand.

They heard the door open and Rotti Largo walk in. He looked at the two of them, his mouth gaped open. "What. The . Fuck?"

Mag quickly grabbed her dress off the floor and flung it at Shilo to cover her up. "Rotti, what are you doing in here?"

"I should be asking you what _you're_ doing." He looked over at Shilo's cowering form. "But I know _who_ you're doing."

Mag stood up and put on her lace panties. "Why didn't you knock first?"

"You're not supposed to be having sex in your dressing room! Women count too…" He retorted. "You didn't even tell me you were gay!"

Mag stared at him, he was right. What a way for him to find out. Mag had her arms crossed, covering her chest. "I can't believe what I just did…" She looked back over to Shilo. "I just- I just took my god daughter's virginity… that's just…"

Rotti laughed. Mag glared at him, "Is that supposed to be funny, Mr. Largo?"

Rotti stopped and shook his head. "I think I should let you get descent before I come back. Mag, you need to get ready for rehearsal." He walked out the door acting as if nothing ever happened.

Shilo stood up and walked over to Mag, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do _this_. I need to go, you're right." She handed Mag her dress and grabbed her top off the floor. "I don't even like girls in that way." She put on her clothes and walked out the door waving goodbye to Mag.

Mag just stared at the door in astonishment. She shrugged herself out of her thoughts, "She enjoyed it though." She looked over at the couch, "Well, I'll have memories of that couch." She strode over to the bag Rotti had brought in with him and opened it.

A/N: Bad bad bad…. I didn't mean to write this, it just came and I was bored…. Shit…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Have fun with this one. I wasn't planning on making a third chapter, not even a second. But here's this one, to even out the hell I've put you through. Enjoy :)**

….

Mag sat slumped on the fluffy black couch she was resting on. She still couldn't believe she did that to her god daughter, and let Rotti see. She felt so dirty, vile, disgusting for what she had done. To make matters worse, she had to go to the Wallace residence tonight.

She sighed and stood up, walking over to the small clothing rack that sat across from the couch and next to the vanity, "I might as well change so I'm not wearing anything easy to get off." She peeled off her dress and threw it on the floor, grabbing a pair of black leather pants.

"Oh, great," She looked around the room. There was no bra found that she could put on. She grabbed one of her various black shirts off the rack, finding a red corset attached to it. She shrugged, "It'll have to do."

Mag picked up her dress, throwing it on the couch and walked over to the door to leave. She quickly grabbed her cloak, throwing it on and journeyed to the limo that had waited just outside. The driver opened the door saying a little greeting. He closed the door after she got in and turned to get in himself.

"To the Wallace residence please." She softly spoke. She went over what she was going to say to Shilo in her head repeatedly. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she had promised to meet with the young girl later.

When the limo pulled up to the front gate of the Wallace's, Mag got nervous. She tried to calm herself by saying she practiced so many times, but it didn't work. She let out a shaky sigh as her driver opened the door. She quickly got out and walked up to the gate, pressing the intercom, "Shilo, can you come down please, so we can speak?"

Mag waited patiently, going through the speech in her head over and over. She would tell Shilo that she was sorry for ripping her innocence away- oh God, why does it sound so horrible? Mag was about to turn around to leave but the gate started to slowly open. She took a deep breath before walking through it.

Shilo opened the door, holding it open with the weight of her body, "Hello, Blind Mag." She greeted with a friendly smile.

"Please, it's Mag." Mag corrected, walking up the steps and past Shilo. She turned around once she got into the middle of the foyer, "Honey, I really need to talk to you. Um, can we sit somewhere?"

Shilo smiled after she heard the singer call her "honey". She nodded and gestured towards the stairway, "Take a seat on one of the various chairs we have."

She laughed and turned back around, sitting on the third step, her feet resting on the first. Shilo planted herself next to Mag, "So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Why else would I be here, Shi? We can't let what happened tonight go." She turned to face the young girl who was looking at Mag in embarrassment. "Honey," she placed her hand on Shilo's cheek, "I'm very sorry about what I did."

Shilo looked at the woman sitting before her, "It's all right."

"No, no it isn't. Shilo, I feel so dirty for doing it. I feel like I'm a pedophile or something." She quickly removed her hand from the teenager's face, "I can never forgive myself for what I have done to you…"

Shilo shot up from her seat, "Just stop!" She grabbed both of Mag's arms, looking her in the eyes, "Just stop, okay? Quit kicking yourself. You know what? I _loved_ it, it was special. You are my idol. _Anyone _would give to do that to you, men and women alike."

"I know…" Mag whispered, "You should see some of these men that try to go after me…" A shudder traveled throughout her body, leaving her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, my," Shilo looked at her god mother in astonishment, "What have they done?"

"Let's just say they came _very_ close to raping me. I could usually beat them off… Rotti helps me a lot, luckily." Mag sighed and looked up at her with sorrowful eyes.

"So that's why you don't like men?"

"Well, no, it's just natural for me to like women. The whole 'men attacking me' really doesn't have anything to do with whom I like." She answered with slight reluctance. "I just don't want you to feel like I forced myself upon you, honey, I'm completely sorry for doing that. I wish I could take it back, your first time should be with someone special."

"Yeah, I had someone in mind. I met him a while ago…" Shilo stopped, regretting saying those words.

"See?" Mag stood up, "Someone with my stupidity should just be locked away somewhere so I can't hurt the ones I love."

"You aren't stupid!" Shilo defended the singer, "Stop saying that! Just accept my apology and be happy, okay?"

Mag smiled, "I'm just so sorry…" She kissed the young girl's forehead, "I should get going…"

"Yes, you should." A deep voice sounded behind Mag.

She turned around to find Nathan, the lines on his face shaped in anger. "Nathan," She calmly greeted.

"What are you doing in here, Mag?" His cool reply made Mag want to hide somewhere. She knew she wasn't welcome here.

"Excuse me for visiting my god daughter."

Nathan walked up to her, "She doesn't know who you are." He growled, grabbing Mag's arm roughly.

"Dad, please, let her stay!" Shilo argued, grabbing Mag's other arm.

"No!"

"Dad! Please, just listen to me for once!" She continued, tugging the woman she held towards her.

"NO!" Nathan screamed, dragging both Shilo and Mag towards the door, "She needs to leave!"

"Listen to me dad. I would like to know her!" Shilo let go of Mag and stood in front of her, staring at her father angrily.

Nathan growled, his anger getting the better of him. He raised his hand and swung it at his daughter, but before he could hit her, she ducked. He ended up smacking Mag who staggered backwards, holding her cheek.

"God damn it Nathan!" Mag hissed, glaring up at him. "Learn to control your fucking anger!"

"Mag, I'm sorry!" Nathan apologized, reaching out his hand to touch her arm. He then looked at his daughter who was standing on the other side of her in shock. He knew that Mag tended to curse roughly once she got angry enough. He really didn't want his daughter to hear her god mother screaming these words in his direction.

"Nate, please, Shilo deserves to know about her god mom." Mag continued, removing Nathan's hand from her arm, "Please just listen to her and let me in."

Nathan looked between the two women, "I'm conflicted."

Mag shook her head, "You know, Nate, I thought you better than this."

"Okay, you can stay." He gave off a slight smile, letting the anger melt from his face.

Mag's visage did the same, "Honey, why don't you go up to your room so your father and I could talk." She suggested, turning to Shilo.

"Okay." She nodded her head and slowly walked up the stairs, hoping to hear some of the conversation.

"Mag, it's been so long since I've seen you…" Nathan looked at Mag who just turned back around to face him. "I'm sorry, Maggie, that I hit you." He examined her red cheek.

"Oh, Nate, I'll always forgive you for anything that you do." She smiled, lightly touching his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," He leaned in and pecked Mag's lips. He pulled away to see her stunned complexion.

"Nathan, I love you, but not in that way. You were always like a brother to me… I'm sorry to burst your bubble." She looked at him with sympathy.

Nathan's eyes filled with sorrow, "It's all right." He put his hand on Mag's and rubbed it before taking it off of his cheek.

"Oh, please don't leave me feeling guilty now." She shook her head and smiled as a thought crossed her. She leaned in, grabbing his face, and pressed her lips against his.

Nathan grunted in surprise. He rose both of his hands, putting one on Mag's cheek and the other on her back. As he deepened the kiss, he moved his hands farther down until they both were planted on her butt.

Mag pulled away and looked at her friend, "Will that make you better?" She laughed as he nodded.

"Most definitely. You don't know how long I've waited to touch your lips and hold you in my hands…"

"I can see that," She complained while removing his hands from her body. "_And_ I can feel that…" She looked down.

"Sorry," He sheepishly looked away.

"Nathan, I know how much you want us to be, well, us, joined together. But there's just no possible way…" Mag forced a smile. "I can't change who I am." She knew Nathan didn't know, hell, the only people that know are Rotti, Shilo, and the women she had dated.

"Why?" He looked at her. His body ached from the sorrow that shattered the glass which was his heart.

"I can't change who I am, that's why." Mag calmly stated, crossing her arms.

Nathan sighed, "No, I didn't mean it like that." He touched one of her arms, making her unfold them. "I mean why can't we be together? I don't mind that you work for GeneCo and that we'd barely even see each other. But hell, the hottest things are quickies with your significant other." His smile stretched across his face, Mag swore it was from ear to ear.

"It's not my job Nathan, it's me!"

"Maggie, now don't put yourself down like that…" He frowned.

"I'm a lesbian, Nathan. I don't like men, sorry." She looked away in embarrassment. She never liked to blurt things out like that and he knew it. But she guessed it really wasn't his fault since he had no clue.

"Oh, you're just playing games, Mag. You were always like that." He laughed.

"Not this time. Nathan, I'm gay, get that through your head, okay?"

Nathan's eyes widened and he took a step back. "But you kissed me…" He touched his lips, looking at Mag in astonishment.

"Shit, Nathan, you're one of those, aren't you?" She shook her head and walked towards the door, "God, this is why I don't tell people. They always fucking judge me. No ever cares about the person on the inside." She swung open the door, looking at Nathan who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mag, I'm not judging you!" He walked over to the door and slammed it shut. "I was just shocked, I never expected that you would be." He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand, "I'm fine with it. I still love you, as a good friend should love another." He smiled affectionately.

Mag saw the sincerity in his green eyes and smiled back at him, "Thank you, Nathan, thank you so much for saying that." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I love you too."

"Well, I gained a best friend instead of a lover." He chuckled, "And maybe we can say which chick's the cutest when they pass by."

Mag laughed, "I think I might enjoy that." Her smile widened as she released him. "And you already had me as your best friend."

"I guess that's right. Well… best friends forever, right?"

"Nathan, I loved how we just ended up reuniting without a problem. But there's one question that remains open: Why did you keep her from me?" She slightly tilted her head.

"Rotti didn't want me telling you that she was still alive. Since I technically killed Marni, _trying_ to help her," His smile faded as he spoke. "He made me become a," He lowered his voice, "Repo man. Oh how many times I wish I could have saved her… Wish that I never did that… known there was something better…"

Mag frowned, wiping away a tear that slid down his face, "Don't cry, Nathan… Please,"

He shook his head, "No, I'm fine." He forced a smile, "See, I'm smiling."

"That doesn't count, mister. I can still see the sorrow in your eyes." She placed a hand on his face again, "You were never good at hiding your emotions." She rubbed her thumb over his lips which now rested from the smile.

"I know, Maggie. I'm sorry for hitting you, though…" He touched her cheek which was now fading, "Does it hurt? Because I can get you something for that, it _is_ my fault."

"No, no I'm fine." She removed her hand, "So, um, that was awkward. I really hate blurting things out, especially because it makes it seem like I'm joking. As I see you thought I was."

Nathan chuckled, "I'm sorry, I didn't know or else I wouldn't have made you say it like that."

"No one really _knows_. I tend to keep it a secret. Unfortunately Rotti found out the worst way possible…" She trailed off, hoping Nathan would fill in the blanks. She really didn't want him to ask who and when. Oh god, just not down that trail, he'd kick her out for sure, possibly _kill_ her, him being a Repo Man and all.

"You were masturbating to a Playboy magazine?" He asked, stupidly.

She looked at him, one of her brows raised, "No- I was-"

"I know… I was just playing around." He laughed, walking away. "Your face was just priceless!"

"Yes, thank you for that…" She glared at him as he walked up the staircase. "Now he knows the truth. In a way, I feel a little free." Mag followed Nathan up the stairs. "So," She looked down the hallways seeing various holographic pictures of Marni hanging on the walls, "Is this some sort of… shrine?"

"Um…" He laughed nervously, "Sorry, I never got around to taking them down?"

"You had seventeen years!" Mag exclaimed, throwing her hands up which were pointing to the walls. "Nathan, it _has _been seventeen years since her death…"

He hung his head, "I know, but I just _can't."___

"I know, sweetie, I'm very sorry."She rubbed Nathan's arm, "It was hard for me to let go, too."

Nathan looked up to be greeted my Mag's luminous gaze, "Your eyes!"

"It's a memory, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes, the mechanic workings hummed underneath her lids. She had a smile spread across her thin lips. Nathan couldn't help but look at her. He dearly loved his late wife, but Mag was the one he fell for. Unfortunately they could never be together. What Nathan wondered was _when_ she decided this. _When?_

Mag opened her eyes to see Nathan staring at her, up and down. "Excuse me, Nate," She suppressed a laugh when he jumped and looked sheepishly away. "I should get going. Rotti would probably want me back."

"Oh, okay." Nathan walked up and gave Mag a tight embrace, "See you another day?"

"Of course," She kissed his cheek before they pulled away, "Where's Shilo's room? I should say a proper goodbye to her, now."

Nathan nodded and gestured towards a door a little ways down the hall. "Knock first. She hates it when you just burst in."

"Okay," She said as she walked down to Shilo's room. Mag knocked softly on the door and waited patiently until the door opened.

"Oh, hi Mag!" Shilo smiled at the sight of her god mother.

"I'm leaving now, but I'll be back another day." Shilo's smile disappeared after the goodbye.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later."

Mag extended her arms, allowing the young girl into them. "Goodbye, dear," When they separated, she saw Shilo's teary eyes sorrowfully looking at her. "I love you, honey." Mag whispered before she walked back down the hall and to the top of the steps.

**A/N: And there… Um, I hope it helps cool down the previous chapters. I don't know if I should continue this or not, so I'll leave it up to you to decide. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My apologies for getting this in late. I fell behind on a lot of writing during Winter Break and lack of inspiration. But now that I'm back on track, I've got this chapter to share with you. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! : D -Too much?**

**I DO**_** NOT**_** OWN REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! **

**.. … .. .. .. .. .. .. . ….**

"Wait," Nathan gently grabbed Mag's arm as she passed him. "Will you stay for a while longer? I-I want to catch up, get to know you better."

Mag turned and looked into his friendly eyes. "Okay, then. What do you want to know?"

"Why don't we go downstairs and get comfortable." Nathan started to walk down the stairs, making the singer follow behind him. "Through these gorgeous doors is the sitting room. Come, let us sit."

"Oh, Nate," Mag laughed, "You were always so humorous."

"Huh?" He turned around to see Mag laughing, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," She took a seat next to Nathan and turned her body to face him. "What do you want to know about me? I'd figure you should ask me first, you know, you _are_ the one that asked me to stay."

Nathan nodded and nervously rubbed his hands on his pants, "Well… heh," he took a deep breath before continuing. "When did you become gay?"

"Oh, probably when I was born. But when I finally admitted it, well, that's a different story." Mag sighed and sat back. "I really didn't know too much, you know, because I was blind. If my mother was still alive, I'm sure she would disapprove. She was against the gay marriage when it was still a problem so long ago. After the law was finally passed and all states in America allowed it, she was pissed. I could hear her scoffing and screaming at the television. I asked her, being the young, blind little girl I was, 'what's wrong with it, mummy?'" She sniffed back her runny nose, "Sorry, I think I'm getting a cold."

"That's all right. Do you need anything for it?" Nathan asked with concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine. I've taken medicine already." Mag lied, giving Nathan a false smile. "Anyways," she continued, "I could feel my mother's gaze upon me after I asked the question. 'It's not natural. If God intended that men should be with men and women should be with women then we wouldn't be alive and the human race would deplete.' she then walked off before I could say anything else. I don't know if that would even fit in the sense of my being a lesbian, though. I mean, come on, would I really become one just to piss my mother off? I don't think so. After I met Marni, she was my guide when I was in middle school and she helped me throughout high school, I had come to ignore my mother. You know, she was _ten_ years older than me. I loved her for helping a younger blind girl out. She was such a sweetheart."

"Did you have a crush on Marni?"

"No. She was like the sister that I never had. After I got my eyes, though, I never really found men attractive. I don't know if it was from hanging around Marni or if it was just natural. Although, whoever we are is from deep down inside our souls. I don't think Marni affected me in any way besides making me a happier person.

"But after I talked to a few more people and received my first kiss from a GENtern which came out to me, I definitely knew I loved a woman's touch. Although, she's dead now… organ repossession…" Mag looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. But on the bright side, I never repo'ed a GENtern before," He reassured, grabbing the soprano's hand.

"That's all right. I got over it after a while."

"I just want to ask this once… How did you know?"

"I- how did I know? Well, at first, I really didn't too much. I nodded and smiled in agreement with Marni when she asked, 'Doesn't this guy look cute?' or 'He's hot, don't you think so, Maggie?' I never found them attractive as I said before. And then there was the little voice- and no I am _not_ crazy, well, maybe a little- there were small voices in my mind telling me in a mocking voice. I heard the words 'gay' and 'lesbian' in the back of my mind. Sometimes I heard myself in my own head admitting, 'I'm gay.' That's when I came to the realization.

"The worst part was telling Marni. She was my best friend and I lived with her since I graduated high school. I didn't know if she could trust me if I told her. So I brushed it off and continued on with my daily life until one day she looked at me. She just stared. She knew something was wrong. I felt like crap that day and it was just eating me up inside. I had so much on my mind. 'Is something wrong, Mag?' She asked, her voice so innocent. 'I feel so ashamed…' I looked away from her, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"'What is there to be ashamed of?' She pressed, sitting next to me. I sighed and looked at her, 'I think I'm gay.' She let out a sigh and sat back. I couldn't tell if she was angry, hurt, depressed, happy, anything! She didn't say anything for a few minutes. 'Mag,' she looked at me, a smile formed on her face and tears in her eyes, 'I knew it.' She hugged me and whispered in my ear. 'I always knew. I was waiting for the moment when you would finally come out.' I pulled away from her, 'Really? You aren't… betrayed in anyway?' She laughed at my question. 'Why?' 'I thought it wasn't natural… My mother used to say it.' She scoffed and waved her hand in the air like she was brushing something away, 'Your mother is one of those people who don't believe. Why would they allow them to get married, huh? Don't listen to your mother. You are your own person.'

"With that going better than I was expecting, I hugged her back. 'Thank you, Marni, for not kicking me out or hating me. I love you, as a sister.' I smiled when she let the tears flow from her eyes. 'Thank you, Mag.' She backed away for a minute and hesitated before saying anything again. 'Mag, I'm pregnant and I want you to be the god mother.' I was shocked that she had asked me. I was happy that I told her then, or else I probably could have never lived with myself. Of course I accepted and kept asking why only to get the reply of, 'You're my best friend, that's why.'" Mag paused and shook Nathan's hand away. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah," He reached over and grabbed a cup that was sitting on the end table. "I know, random glass of water. It's mine, but you can have a drink."

Mag gratefully grabbed the glass from his hand and took a few sips from it. "Thanks. I was parched after the long story." She handed it back to Nathan who grabbed it and also took a drink.

"Well, thank you for answering my question thoroughly and honestly. What do you want to know about me?"

"I really don't know… uh… Why do you have all of those holographic pictures of Marni hung around the house?" Mag crossed her legs and focused her full attention on the man in front of her.

"I could never let go of her," Nathan shamefully admitted. "She was all I had and I couldn't raise Shilo on my own after her death. I wish I could have told you," He hung his head in sorrow, sniffling back a few tears.

"Nate, I'm sorry. But you know what's odd? Rotti _introduced _me to Shilo."

"Wait," Nathan looked up to Mag, "Shi was out of the house?"

"Y-you didn't know? Why else would you think I was here?" She uncrossed her legs in uncertainty. Maybe she shouldn't have told Nathan that his daughter was out of the house.

"I knew she left at times. She always acts nervous when her reminder goes off." Nathan said almost to himself. "But, I guess, whatever, right? I'm glad that she went outside and you came here." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss Mag on the cheek.

"I'm glad too," Mag smiled. "I'd only wished that we were able to do this earlier."

"I'm sorry," Nathan apologized as he melted into the couch. "I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry. I wish you could have helped me with Shilo. I've been so alone all of these years. I was so lost… Do you know how hard it is raising a little girl after your wife and her mother had just died and you have _nothing_ left in your life?"

"Well… no…" Mag admitted, wrapping her arms around Nathan in a suit to comfort him.

"It's hard, really, really, hard. Being depressed and crying all the time doesn't help when your baby is crying with you. Although she was crying for food or a diaper change…" He snuggled his head in Mag's chest, letting his tears soak through her shirt.

"Natey, please don't cry." Mag pathetically tried to calm her friend. "And I'm not wearing a bra under this, so, it's not gonna be pretty."

Nathan popped his head up, a wide grin spread across his face, "Really?"

"Don't get any ideas, Nathan." She sighed, "I didn't do it on purpose, now. I was wearing a GeneCo dress before and I had none in my dressing room." She wiped at her shirt as if to clear it from the tears, "And now I'm wet. I should be going."

"Please, you should stay the night." Nathan suggested.

"No, I really shouldn't."

"I insist. You can sleep on the couch." He gestured to where they were sitting.

"Couch?" Mag looked at him. He had this huge house and wanted her to sleep on a _couch_?

"Our 'guest' bedrooms aren't set up for guests." Nathan admitted with a little chuckle. "I don't allow people to come in, let alone stay…"

"I suppose I can stay." Mag smiled, "Do you have any blankets or pillows?"

"Oh, uh…" Nathan sat on the edge of the couch in thought, "I can't remember… I know that's wrong, but seriously…"

"Nathan, I think it's best if I just go home." Mag got up and started to walk towards the foyer. Nathan followed quickly behind her, grabbing her arm to make her stop. "You can sleep in my room. You can have my bed."

"Nathan, it's not necessary. This is your house, not mine. You have your bed and I'll go home."

"Come on, Mag. I won't try anything. I respect you, okay? I won't molest or violate you in any way, shape, or form." He reassured.

"That's comforting." Mag laughed uncomfortably.

"Please, Mag, for Shilo?" _Nathan pulled the Shilo card, damn him! _Mag growled at herself for breaking her guard for the young girl as she nodded and followed Nathan to his room.

"You better not rape me, Nathan. I've been _very_ close to it and I'll tell you it wasn't pleasant." She said as she stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Nathan. "And also, I learned a thing or two about protecting myself. So, don't blame me when you're in the hospital. 'It was self-defense!'"

"I- Mag," Nathan looked at her like she was crazy, "What in the hell makes you think that I'll _rape_ you? You're my best friend! Hell, my only friend."

"I'm just weary of men since that has happened to me a few times. I'm lucky I can beat them off by myself… sometimes Rotti helps me." She walked over to Nathan's bed and flung her cloak on the top comforter, "Although, I know you and you're a good man."

"Thank you," Nathan smiled at the compliment before grabbing Mag's cloak off of his bed and setting it on one of the chairs in the corner of the room. "Are you gonna sleep in those god forsaken pants?"

Mag nodded, "I'll have to."

"Maybe you can use one of Shilo's nightgowns. Are you wearing underwear?"

"Yes, of course. I can't _stand_ going commando. It's just so disgusting… I can't fathom why people do it." Mag shivered in disgust before ripping the corset off and throwing it in the spot where her cloak was on the bed.

"Would you quit putting your clothing on my bed?"

"Where the fuck am I supposed to put it then? On the ceiling?" Mag picked her corset up and threw it in the air, "Because it looks like it isn't staying!"

"Calm down, Magdalene!"

Mag froze in place. "No one has called me 'Magdalene' for over seventeen years…"

"I'm sorry…" Nathan sighed and picked up the article clothing that was on the floor.

"Don't be," Mag smiled, "I missed it."

"Oh," Nathan laughed and threw her corset on the chair along with her cloak. "I couldn't believe that you would be able to sleep in those leather pants. How in the hell did you get them on?"

"Talent," Mag's one worded reply made him burst with laughter.

"That's all you are full of, talent." Nathan threw Shilo's nightgown at her, "Bathroom's over there." He pointed towards a door to the left of the bed.

"Thanks." She walked over to the bathroom, closing the door after she got in. "Nate's a nice man." She whispered to herself. "And these damn pants aren't!" She growled softly as she struggled to get them off. "Come on fuckers!" She was able to get them halfway down her thigh before they stopped moving all together. "Shit," She mumbled under her breath, looking around herself desperately. She wondered if there were any scissors in here.

"Mag, are you all right? You sound a little irritated in there." He asked, standing by the door.

"No, I'm not all right. These shitty pants won't come off. Do you have any scissors?" Her voice was filled with irritation.

"Yeah, out here." She heard his footsteps fade as he walked away.

She opened the door, her pants a quarter ways pulled down, "Where?"

Nathan looked over. Surprise filled his eyes when he saw his friend. "H-here," He extended his arm out with the pair of scissors.

"Thanks," She grabbed them and started to cut along the sides of her leather pants. She sighed in relief as one of her legs came unbound from the material. "Now, the other side," She looked up to see Nathan gawking at her. "What?"

"My god, you're so beautiful." He gasped in awe.

"Oh, thank you," Mag giggled as her cheeks flushed bright red. She continued to cut her other pant leg down the seam before giving off another sigh of relief. "God, that feels better." She sat the scissors on the bedside table next to her and ripped off what remained of her pants and held them in her arms. "Trash can?"

Nathan nodded and grabbed the mutilated pants from Mag's arm and walked out of the room, leaving her alone. She closed the bedroom door and took off her shirt leaving her just in her panties. Mag grabbed the nightgown Nathan had given her and slid in on, gasping when she felt a cool breeze hit her. She looked down to see that the shirt barely covered the tops of her thighs. "Holy crap, Nate, short enough?"

Mag had seen these nightgowns on Shilo when she came here and it barely covered the young girl as well. This house was also drafty, she wondered if Shilo would ever catch a cold. She wondered if _she_ would catch a cold. She heard a knock on the door with Nathan's voice following, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Mag nodded even though he couldn't see her. He came in and the look on his face made Mag stifle a laugh. He looked shocked and turned on at the same time. "Crap, I didn't think it would be that short on you."

"Well it _is_ for a seventeen year old girl and I'm thirty-six." She smoothed the fabric that rested on her thigh down. "It doesn't matter. I'd like to sleep now."

"Okay," Nathan nonchalantly walked over to the bed, trying to ignore the woman who was eyeing him. He turned to see her facing him, "Would you quit looking at me like that?"

"It's funny to see your reaction." She smiled playfully as she climbed onto the bed on her hands and knees.

"Are you _trying_ to seduce me?"

"No, just teasing. I'm showing you what you can't get!" She joked before collapsing flat on her stomach in the middle of the bed.

"Really? Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"At the foot of the bed like any other dog," Mag continued to spit her humor at Nathan.

He gasped at the insult, "I feel very, very sad right about now."

"Why, is it because you can't have me? Or because I prefer women over you?" She puffed out her bottom lip, mocking how he had sounded.

"No, that you called me a dog…" He crossed his arm, joining in Mag's game.

"Oh," She sat up and crawled over to the entrance of the blankets.

Nathan wolf whistled as he stared at her movement. "I'll control myself, don't worry." He crawled up to the farthest edge away from Mag, pulling the covers up over him.

Mag did the same, "You better." She teased, scooting closer to Nathan. "I know you will. I trust you with all of my heart, mind, body, and soul."

"Aw," Nathan gushed as he tossed onto his other side to face Mag, "You're the best friend ever. I also trust you with my whole being as well." He kissed her forehead before turning off the lamp, engulfing the room in darkness.

Mag smiled and wrapped her arm around Nathan's abdomen, "Thank you for letting me stay, Nathan. Thank you." That's all she could say to him. She felt guilty that she took advantage of his daughter and he doesn't know as he gave his full trust to her. What would happen if he found out? She was sure he would eventually discover her dirty little secret. She relaxed her body and cleared her mind to try and fall asleep.

….

**A/N: Okay then, that's chapter 4! Don't worry, I **_**might**_** add a little Mag/Shilo fluff next chappy. Although I was going to do it in this chapter but Nathan insisted that Mag slept in his bed instead of the couch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Following with another chapter! Yes… it's been a while. *looks away in shame* I hope you enjoy! And also, I enjoy writing this. I would like to thank **_**guillotien**_** for giving me the inspiration to continue on. **

…

Mag opened her eyes, sighing from not being able to sleep. Looking over, she spotted Nathan asleep while holding a pillow tight in his arms. She tried to stifle a laugh but failed when Nathan's expression changed which looked like he relieved himself. She quickly covered her mouth, holding in the laughter as she got up from the bed. Walking towards the door, she grabbed Nathan's robe and threw it on.

"Mag?" Mag stopped in her tracks when she saw Shilo standing in her doorway. The young girl was wearing the same nightgown she was.

"Yes?"

"What were you doing in my dad's room? Actually, I thought you were leaving." She started to drift towards Mag, yearning for the answer.

"Your father wanted me to stay and talk. He then asked me to retire with him for the night." The attraction for Shilo made Mag slowly stride to the young girl.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes," Mag nodded, extending her arms in angst to hold the young girl and feel her cool skin against her own.

"Of course he is. He could always fall asleep faster than a light can be turned off." Shilo rushed forward and landed into her godmother's arms.

"So the expression, 'out like a light' really suits him well." Mag set her head on top of Shilo's and wrapped her arms tight around the girl's thin frame. "This is awkward, Shi. This shouldn't be happening. It's not right. I'm older than you. You're my god daughter…"

"Mag, calm down, it doesn't matter. All that matters is the love." Shilo tilted her head up and started move it forward to kiss Mag.

"You're young, Shilo. We shouldn't be-" She stopped her sentence as the attraction between them pulled her in and made her kiss the teenager. She pulled away, looking at her god daughter's innocent face, "Your father." She pointed towards the open door across the hall.

"He's a heavy sleeper."

"Shilo, no," Mag denied the young girl as she pulled away from her. She couldn't believe that her god daughter was insisting on something so wrong. "You need to stop. This isn't going to happen… I-I can't lose Nathan as a friend. He doesn't even know about the incident from earlier. That regretful encounter…"

"I regret nothing." Shilo admitted proudly.

"You said you didn't like women in that way."

"I don't know what I feel anymore…"

"Give me your hand." Mag lifted out her arm, palm facing upward.

"Why?" Shilo tried to waiver the conversation so she wouldn't have to.

"I know a trick to figure out someone's sexual orientation. Just give me your hand." She gestured more impatiently with her fingers for Shilo to obey.

"Really?"

"Yes, now, give me your hand." Mag sheltered the anger from her voice and waited as Shilo hesitantly set her hand on Mag's.

"How do you know it?"

"If your fingers are the same size or your index is longer than your ring finger, you're straight." She explained, examining the young girl's hand. "Sometimes it's not what it seems, though. There could be attractions and all. Sometimes people are bisexual- which means they like both sexes."

"I know that," Shilo stated. "I watch television and read books."

"Good for you, honey." She rubbed the top of Shilo's hand before concluding her study. "You're straight, congratulations."

"Maybe I'm bi. I like girls too… well… I like you." Shilo confessed, looking away in embarrassment. "What does your fingers look like?"

"Um, here," Mag held her hand up, showing it to the young girl.

"Your ring finger is _longer_ than your index and how in the hell did we start doing this?"

"I seriously don't remember. I'm tired. I want to get to bed." Mag took a step back and yawned.

"Why were you up anyways?"

"I don't know. I couldn't fall asleep. But I need to try." Mag sighed.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Shilo…" Mag sighed as she was not winning the conversation, "One _small_ kiss."

Shilo's brown eyes lit up making her run forward in joy. "You can start it."

"Shilo," She looked into the young girl's eyes, falling deep in the dark pools. "I can't."

"What can't you do?" Nathan's voice rang from his bedroom door.

"Uh," Mag quickly turned around to see her friend smiling at her. "I can't make… coffee at this time of night. Shilo suggested because I wanted some."

"Nonsense," he took a step forward. "We can still make some, possibly pull an all nighter."

"No," Mag declined, "I'm tired." She didn't want Nathan to know that it was just a petty excuse as to she was almost going to kiss his daughter. "I would like to just go to sleep now."

"But I thought you wanted your coffee?" Shilo butted in, finally playing in the game.

"No, honey, I just want to go to bed." She turned all the way around to face her god daughter before planting a kiss on the young girl's forehead. "Goodnight, Shi."

"Oh, so you play me up only to send me crashing back down. I really wanted coffee." Nathan announced solemnly.

"Oh please, like we actually need it at this time of night." Mag grabbed Nathan's arm and dragged him with her as she passed him.

"I know… that's why I thought you were crazy when you said that you wanted it." He chuckled, following her back into the bedroom.

Mag closed the door behind Nathan and took off the robe. "I thought you were asleep." She set it on the bed as she paced the room.

"I woke up not that long ago." He walked over to the bed and growled in irritation when he picked the robe back up.

"Let me see it." She extended her arm, waiting to receive the article of clothing.

"No, I have it,"

"Fine," She turned around for a few seconds before snatching the robe out of his hand.

"Come on, now." Nathan complained, taking a step forward.

"No, I wanna see if it'll stick to the ceiling." Mag threw it in the air, watching it as it came flying back down across the room.

"Really, Mag? That didn't help anything!" He walked over to retrieve to robe.

"It's fun watching you run after it." She snickered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "And I know it would never work, I tried it last time."

"It was fun watching you throw it in the air, Ms. Flash."

"You were _checking me out?"_ Mag gasped in alarm.

"I couldn't help it!" He pleaded, "The bright red lace panties you're wearing contrast against that pale white nightgown which is peculiarly short."

"Peculiarly short," She mocked. "More like _purposely_ short."

"I did _not_ do that on purpose. It was the only night thing in this house" He defended almost weakly.

"So that's why you're sleeping in your clothes?" She examined as she just realized he was.

"I usually sleep in my underwear or nude-"

"Oh, gross!" Mag jumped back in disgust. "And I _slept_ in that bed with your nudeness all over me…"

"First off," Nathan started to laugh. "Second, what the hell? And third, I _barely_ even do it. I think I stopped after a few years when Shilo woke up with a very bad cough."

"Please don't go all detailed in that conversation." She gave an uncomfortable lop-sided smile. "I just don't wanna know…"

"That's one point in my life I would never like to discuss with others…" Nathan blushed and looked away.

"I'm sure you usually more often than not sleep in the nude!" She taunted, putting her hands on her hips.

"How would you if I 'more often than not' sleep in the nude?" He looked at her pose. Something went wrong here.

"You just said-" "What are you, stalking me?" "No!" Mag looked at him. Her mouth was gaped open in astonishment.

"I'm kidding!"

"You better be, bitch." She crossed her arms, forcing Nathan to look away.

"You keep flashing me, you know." He stated monotonously like it wasn't anything new.

"Do you have any pants I can wear? Oh, wait, you don't believe in them!" She growled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes I do! I'm wearing them now! So, hah! Your point in disproved!" Nathan pointed to his slacks. He looked back up with a smartass look.

"I wasn't really making a point." She lifted one eyebrow in his stupidity. "But, can I borrow a pair then?"

"Why would I let you borrow a pair of my pants? You called me a bitch." It was his turn to put his hands on his hips. "I'm not a bitch!" He whined while his green eyes sparkled in the light.

Mag shifted her gaze to him, but before too long she started to crack up. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Nathan denied being a bitch. She knew he wasn't and she wasn't laughing because he denied it. It was just hilarious that he said that.

A few seconds later, the laughing caught onto Nathan, making him laugh as well. He had just realized what he sounded like. He sounded like a whiny little boy asking his mother pleadingly for a new toy.

"I know you aren't…" Mag took a deep inhalation after the long laugh. "I'm tired, though. But I'm scared as hell to sleep on that bed."

"Oh, come on! What do you want me to do? Change the sheets?

"Yes," Her reply was quick like she gave it no thought.

"Seriously, now?" Nathan complained.

"Please?" Mag walked up to him and batted her eyelashes which made her eyes shimmer. Suddenly, a holographic picture shot out of her corneas and started to sing. It was Marni.

"Marni…?" Nathan reached up and touched the unnatural image. He smiled even though it flinched when he made contact with it.

"Are you happy?" As Mag talked, the image dulled.

When it came back to full view, he nodded with a tear in his eye. "I haven't seen this for _years_. I haven't seen anything active of her for many, many more years."

Mag smiled and patted Nathan's arm, letting the hologram disappear. They stood in silence for a few more seconds until she broke it by heaving a rather loud sigh. "Are you going to change the sheets now?" She asked, turning to see Nathan's eyes glazing over in delight.

"Okay…" He walked over to a small, narrow closet and opened it. Taking out a fresh set of sheets, he held them up for approval. "Do you like this?"

"Ooo, that's pwetty." Mag walked up and grabbed them, instantly melting at the touch, "Silk sheets in red?"

"I thought they were nice so I grabbed them." He walked over to the bed and threw the blankets and pillows on the floor until it was stripped down to just the sheets. After that, he started to peel off one corner of the sheet. "They're satin, though, not silk." Halfway done, Mag walked up to him again, "Do you have more blankets?" She asked after scoffing at his remark.

"Oh, shit…" Nathan pulled the rest of the sheet off, throwing it on the floor. "I hope so…"

"You hope so? How can you _not_ have extra blankets in your house?" Mag walked closer to him, "Because I sure as hell ain't using that damn blanket that touched your nude parts."

"Would you quit?" Nathan growled. He calmed himself down before speaking again and lowered his voice. "Would you quit calling it my nude parts and nudeness? Huh? It's driving me freaking crazy!"

"You're the one driving me crazy, Nathan." She picked up the "soiled" sheets and threw them at an unsuspecting Nathan.

"Really, so now you think it's fun to throw things at me? You fucking child!" Nathan complained, picking up the sheet.

"Don't even _think_ about throwing that at me."

"I'm not as juvenile as you are, Ms. Defoe!" He walked out of the room for a split second before returning with empty hands.

"'I'm not as juvenile as you are, Ms. Defoe!'" Mag mocked, deepening her voice. She chuckled. "Why so serous and adult-like right now?"

"Shut it, Mag. Now, if you wouldn't mind, you could go check the closet for a blanket. I'm certain I have at least one in there that you'd like." He growled in annoyance.

"There are different kinds of blankets?"

"Yeah, fleece, fuzzy, smooth, comforter… all that kind of stuff… I really don't know all the kinds." He explained, while counting on his fingers.

"Scratchy," Mag added. "Don't forget the stupid scratchy ones."

"I have some of those in there."

"Why? So you can torture people with them?

"Yes, of course I torture people with scratchy blankets." Nathan stated sarcastically. "I occasionally chase Shilo around the house, threatening her with it."

"I can hear that bite of sarcasm in your voice, Mr. Wallace. Who do you think you are, talking to Blind Mag like that?" She teased, walking over to the closet.

"Come on," Nathan picked up the clean sheets and threw them on the bed.

"That's what you keep telling yourself, but it just won't happen." Mag snickered, taking out a large black comforter. "I like this one."

"No," Nathan declined, not even looking up.

"No? What do you mean, 'no'?"

"Just keep acting like that and you'll be on the couch."

"I can just go home if you want to end it like that." Mag threatened. She held the comforter tight in her arms.

"I'm sorry, love." Nathan finished tucking the last corner of the sheet under the mattress before walking over to Mag. "Don't go home. You're my best friend."

"I know that." She handed him the blanket. "And 'love'? Seriously?"

"I love you as a friend." He defended uneasily

"Yes, but- oh never mind. I forgot how the British spoke for a while here. You know, kept from most of the outside world fogs your memory."

"Seeming as to how you forgot how both you and I spoke then," Nathan spread the comforter on the bed, continuing on with his thought. "Can you get me another blanket?"

"What does that have to do with speaking?" She questioned, slightly confused.

"Blankets," His one worded sentence confused Mag even more.

"Why do you need another one?"

"Well, I usually have a soft layer underneath the top layer." He turned and sat on the bed, looking up at Mag. "Layers? You have layers?"

He laughed like she asked a dumb question. "I've got to keep warm somehow." "Why not turn up the heat?" He looked at her in confusion.

"You know that air that's really warm and heats up your house so you don't have to have a billion layers of blankets just to keep you warm at night?" She answered his expression. Either he was just pretending to be stupid or he really didn't know and he _is_ stupid.

"No shit, Sherlock? I know what a heating system is. I just…I like a wintry house, okay?" He admitted timidly.

"You're such a liar, Nate. You couldn't possibly like a cold house if you need five million blankets on your bed." She pointed out. "Or is it just because you love wearing your stupid little sweaters around?"

"Stupid sweaters? They aren't stupid!" He stood up in objection.

"I'm just saying it's cold in here. I think I just felt a draft of wind." Mag shrugged before adding, "They're still stupid, no matter what you say…"

"Impossible! I don't have any windows open." Now he was across the room, grabbing one of the dirty blankets from the floor. "I'm going to use this one and you can't complain."

"Just don't let it touch me." Mag jumped on the bed and lay just her head down.

"You look like Shilo when she was a baby." He chuckled as he turned around. "Although, she was not as… womanly."

"Did you really just say 'womanly'?" She flattened her body on the bed, rolling onto her stomach.

"Well what am I supposed to say? Hot? Attractive? Elegant? Stunning?" Nathan stared down at the woman who was lying in his bed, "since I didn't want to be suggestive or whatever."

"Suggestive…" Mag laughed and sat up. "I don't know, maybe you shouldn't have made a comment at all."

"Can we just go to sleep? I'm exhausted." He recommended, crawling onto the bed.

"Sure, whatever." She finally lay back down, taking the top layer and throwing it on top of her body. "Goodnight, again, Nathan."

"Sweet dreams, my lovely friend." He reached over to turn off the lamp, and scooted a little ways from Mag.

"I hope you have sugarific sweet dreams, _my lovely friend_." Mag teased. She turned onto her side, opposite of Nathan. Closing her eyes, she ignored the small sneer come from him. A snort of laughter escaped Mag's lips. She lay in the silence, waiting for the long awaited slumber to come over her. What had happened today she would never regret, but would have to keep secret from the world. None of this could get out.

…..

Blind Mag opened her eyes, forcing her to wake up to the external world. She shivered as she was greeted by a rather large chill. She looked down to see that the blankets had removed themselves from her and over to Nathan. Grunting in frustration that Nathan must have forgotten about her, she got up. She figured she should treat herself to something from the kitchen since he had insisted she stayed here. She opened the bedroom door to leave, only to be stopped by a man's voice. "Where are you going?" It asked groggily.

"I'd figure the kitchen to have a cup of coffee and possibly grab something to eat." She stopped her motion as she answered Nathan's question.

"That's fine. I'm going back to bed." He covered his face with a pillow as the light from the hall invaded the room.

"Thanks," Mag smiled and turned around to head back out the door.

"Oh, Mag," She faced him, seeing that he had the pillow above his head in his hand. "There are some cereals in the cabinet above the coffee pot."

"Okay, Nathan, thank you. Have a good… nap sleep." She waved goodbye and hurried out the door before he could speak again. Quietly closing the door behind her, she noticed that Shilo's door was slightly cracked. She tip-toed over to the door lightly tapping her knuckles on the surface, "What do you want?" An annoyed reply sounded.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mag backed away in rejection.

"Mag, I'm sorry, I thought it was Dad." Mag heard light footfalls near the door until it was swung open. "Hi and good morning!"

"Morning, Shilo. Might I come in?"

"Sure," The young girl gestured inside her room.

"Thank you." Mag walked past her and waited until she followed. "Close the door please." Mag pointed to the door which was now wide open.

"Why do you want- Oh…" Shilo smiled before bouncing over to the door, closing it tight with an audible click.

"I've been thinking, and you're old enough to make your own decisions." The singer walked up to Shilo and grabbed a hold of the young girl's hands. "Honey, I'm willing to do anything for you and make up for the seventeen years that we've been apart."

"Mag," Shilo moved one of her hands out of Mag's grip and traced it up the soprano's arm, landing it on her cheek. "Would you really do this for me?"

"Of course," She moved her free hand to Shilo's face, touching her lips with the pad of her thumb. "I'm sorry that I took advantage of you. You don't know how bad I felt after you left the second time, telling me you don't like girls in that way. I-I felt like I…" Mag looked away in shame, loosening her grip. A few tears had overwhelmed her eyes making them slide down her cheeks, leaving small rivers that led to the bottom of her chin.

"Mag, please, don't feel bad about that. I don't know what was really running through my mind then. I want you to forgive me… You really made me feel special." Shilo let her grin run off course and widen farther than she thought it could. "You're so gorgeous. I don't know how anyone can't love you. Even without all of that gaudy makeup."

"It _is_ gaudy, I suppose." Mag laughed, sniffing her nose.

"Now, I have to figure out a little pet name for you." Shilo said, wiping away the tears that stained Mag's face.

"Pet name? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you've gave me the little name, 'Honey', so I figured I should call you something."

"Oh, wow, I haven't even noticed that I've been calling you 'honey.'" Mag smiled and dabbed at the stray tears that was still settling on her skin. "You can't call me anything like that in front of your father, honey."

"Well, duh. I was thinking…"

"How about 'Mag', it sounds alright to me." Mag suggested with a hint of humor in her voice.

"I'll just have to think of something later, I guess." She shrugged it off and tilted her head up. "But, in the meantime…"

Mag cupped the girl's chin, sending shivers through her own body. The touch still enlightened Mag, making her yearn for more. She leaned down and locked her lips with Shilo's, the tingling sensation lingered. She could feel thin fingers running through her hair, grasping on in pleasure. Deepening the kiss, Mag moved her hands to the small of Shilo's back.

"You know, Mag," Shilo started after the kiss had come to an unwanted natural end. "You look better in that nightgown than I do." She let her hands travel down Mag's sides, stopping when she touched skin.

"I still think your father wanted me to wear this for his pleasure." She breathed, placing her hands on Shilo's. "But it can be for yours if you want it too." She huskily mumbled. Mag didn't know what she was doing or why she technically agreed to do these _things_ with her god daughter. What would Marni say about all of this? Surely Mag would be dead if she would find out if she was still alive.

Without a word, Shilo plunged forward, making Mag land on the bed, Shilo falling on top of her. The plastic drapes crunched underneath them as Mag shifted under the young girl's weight. Finally getting free, she moved to the middle of the bed, waiting as Shilo crawled up beside her. "What're you doin'?"

"Trying to get comfortable," the older woman answered, sitting up. "But it seems my plan had failed. This fucking nightgown is choking me."

Shilo gasped at her god mother's use of language. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, I'm sorry I cursed. I'm just really, really mad right now." She clawed at the neck of the clothing, trying desperately to loosen its grip. "Do you mind if I take this thing off?"

"No, not at all," Shilo smiled, tugging at the bottom of it.

Mag grabbed the bottom and pulled it over her head, letting her bare chest become exposed. She froze as she realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "Oh, I-I forgot I hadn't a brassiere on…"

"That's fine with me. Those lace panties look familiar." Shilo leaned over and pecked Mag on the cheek. "So does that unbelievable gorgeous body." She trailed her lips down to the top of Mag's chest.

Suddenly there were heavy footfalls coming down the hall, stopping at the door. Mag pushed Shilo back as the door opened. "What the hell are you doing?" Nathan's angered face appeared at the doorway. Mag turned to look at his daughter who was pale white and horror was written on her face.

…..

**A/N: It ends tonight. Right here. Right now. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. :) Well… I suppose I shall leave you at this point and make you wait for another chapter while I laugh maniacally as I write it. Oh and by years, Nathan means days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First off, I'd like to say that… I LOVE YOU! *breathes rapidly as eyes swell up for tears* Thank you for leaving good reviews :D I'm happy that you guys like it. I wasn't even planning on going this far… let alone people wanting more. It was a regretful story for the first few chapters… but now… :D  
>Now, enough with my jibber-jabber, we shall commence to the story. This starts up right after the previous cliffhanger, (I am known for those little buggers).<strong>

…**.**

"Is someone going to tell me why the fuck my daughter's god mother is half naked on the bed with her?" Nathan growled, taking a few angry stomps towards the two.

"The stupid nightshirt was choking me. I took it off seconds before you came in here. I'm sorry," Mag grabbed the article of clothing and threw it back on. "I forgot I wasn't wearing a bra underneath this."

"So you think I'll forgive you just like that? Huh?" he took another step forward.

"Daddy, I asked her to come in here so we could talk about mom. I wanted to know more." Shilo piped up, her voice full of innocence. "She was getting irritated with the nightgown so I told her she could remove it. And if you think Mag would try _anything_ on me, well then… you've lost my trust."

"Shi, precious…" Nathan melted as he stared into his daughter's big, brown eyes.

"Could you please leave us to talk?" She continued to stare sternly at her father.

He solemnly nodded and walked out of the bedroom, calling out behind him. "I'll be back in a little while."

"So, I see you admire me." Mag noted, looking at the various posters pasted on the walls.

"Oh, well yeah, I suppose." Shilo blushed as she gazed at the poster above her bed. "A lot of people love you. I didn't think you would be surprised."

"I'm surprised your father allowed you to listen to my music and get some of these posters." Mag stood up and traveled over to Shilo's bug collection. She glided her fingertips across one of the glass cases as she examined them further.

"Because you're my godmother and my father never really wanted me to know about you? I suppose he didn't want to act suspicious. So he let me have my free will with this." Shilo scooted to the edge of her bed to observe Mag.

"Oh, I see." She smiled, turning around to face the young girl. "How do you collect these bugs? I mean, if you collect them yourself."

"It's sort of my hobby. I collect the ones that fly into my room from the window. Sometimes I sneak just outside of mom's tomb to collect some as well." Shilo admitted, propping herself up on her elbow as she lay down.

"I honestly don't like bugs. They creep me out." Mag shook as she inched her way from the collection. She glanced to the top of what appeared to be a shelf. Something had caught her eye as she swept her gaze across the top. She quickly grabbed the object and showed it to Shilo. "Where did you get this picture of me?" It was a photo of a younger Blind Mag, gazing at the camera unsure of what would come in the future. A hint of sorrow filled her features along with a hopeful spark in her eyes and a gallant smile spread across her thin lips.

"My dad gave it to me as a surprise for my thirteenth birthday. Is there something special about this photo?" She gently plucked the frame from Mag's hand.

"I gave this to your mother a while before she died. I suppose your father kept it and finally decided to give it to you." Mag sighed, "I was so young. About nineteen, twenty years of age." She smiled, sitting next to Shilo.

"Oh," Shilo grinned too, setting the picture next to her. "You were so beautiful. But, not as gorgeous as you are now."

"Oh, honey," The singer leaned forward and pressed her lips against Shilo's. She couldn't help but let out a moan as Shilo brought her hand up to Mag's chest. "Shilo," She parted from the girl, "We can't do this."

"Why?" Shilo whispered, her eyes pleading for more.

"Your father is just in the other room and I don't want him walking back in here. How can we explain any further?" The soprano popped off the bed, straightening the nightgown out. "Maybe some other time when we know we are alone."

"Fine, fine..." Shilo looked away. She sighed and laid on her back, grunting in irritation when the plastic crumpled underneath her.

"Doesn't that bug you?" Mag stood directly in front of the teenager, staring at the plastic covering that surrounded her bed.

"Always," Shilo sighed, poking at the material. "I'm not wearing underwear."

"Oh," Mag couldn't help but smile as her gaze traveled down to the bottom of Shilo's nightdress. "And why might that be? Those things are shorter than hell." Her mouth watered as she pictured the girl's bare body.

"I knew you were coming." Shilo gave a sly grin, moving so she could force the article of clothing up.

Mag tried to steal a peek between Shilo's uncovered legs. "Oh, you did now." The corner of her mouth twitched upward as beads of perspiration formed on her forehead.

"I see that you're hot for me over there." Shilo giggled, starting to move her legs apart.

"No, I can't." Mag shook her head as she reached for Shilo's legs. She closed them as she took a seat next to her goddaughter.

"Come on, Mag." She threw herself up.

"No, no, honey. I love you, but we can't right now. Some other time, okay?" Mag leaned over and wrapped an arm around the girl. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Mag." She kissed the older woman's cheek.

"Hey, Mag, I got something for you." A deep voice sounded from the doorway. Mag snapped her attention towards the man who had interrupted the two.

"And what is that?" She removed her arm from around Shilo to turn to Nathan.

"I made you some coffee. I might go out later, I can get you some more leather pants." He smiled, walking into the room.

"Oh, that would be lovely! Thank you Nathan!" Mag stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't think I could leave the house without pants, anyways." She chuckled.

"I thought so." Nathan laughed also, sliding his arms around her thin waist.

"Well, I'm going to go get some coffee." She released the man from her grip and turned to Shilo. "I don't know if you'd like to join me downstairs or not." She pecked her goddaughter's forehead before backing away towards the door.

"I might in a little bit." Shilo smiled, trying to pull her nightshirt down.

"Don't forget to take your medication, precious." Nathan smiled, kissing her cheek. "I love you." He reassured as she let out an irritated groan.

"Come, I need some coffee." Mag gestured towards the door. "I'm still pretty tired and I need a wake up call."

…..

Blind Mag sighed as she entered her bedroom. It was a close call earlier that day when Nathan walked in on her and Shilo. Luckily she pushed the young girl away in time and Shilo came up with a good excuse which wasn't all just a lie.

Mag smiled as she hopped onto her bed. She was glad to be home finally, although her and Shilo never got any further than one hot kiss. She was way too terrified to go any further while Nathan was aware.

Settling down in the middle of the giant mattress, Mag shifted, loosening the leather pants' grip on her thighs. Before she left the Wallace's, Nathan had bought her a new pair of leather pants. Probably as a sort of peace treaty between the two. He was sorry that he got the wrong impression, even though Mag knew he was right. But she would do all she could to keep her and Shilo's relationship a secret. Oh god, relationship! Mag couldn't believe she was thinking that. But it was true... She had fallen for the young girl and hard.

She closed her eyes and pictured the teen's sweet smile again. Her eyes held most of her innocence, making Shilo appear that way. But then the image flashed to the girl's bare body. She felt like ravaging it underneath her own self. This urge grew stronger the more she thought about it. Soon enough, Mag groaned, finding herself leading one of her hands down her body. She wanted the girl so bad. Her body wanted Shilo. Thinking about the Wallace girl made her hot.

Her hand landed on the lower part of her flat stomach, her fingers twitching in angst. Mag's heartbeat quickened, making her body shake with anticipation. She didn't know what she was doing. Her mind seemed to fade away, preventing her from regaining any sense in herself. A noticeable tingle made her aware of her feelings. The tingling between her legs urged her to go on. Mag's hand lowered even further, sending a pleasurable ripple throughout her body. She secluded her thoughts only for Shilo, imagining that it was the young girl's hand to please her.

Mag didn't stop her slim fingers from pressing hard against the fabric. A moan escaped the singer's lips, making her spread her legs further apart as she still cupped between her legs. Mag's breathing became rapid as she continued to move her fingers further, pumping them against the leather. "Shilo," She couldn't help but cry out. She wished the young girl was here with her. She wished the young girl was the one making her feel these beautiful sensations.

The soprano suddenly stopped, taking a moment to remove her pants. Tossing them aside without a care, she reached back for her underwear. "I wish you were here, Shilo." She smiled again, closing her eyes. The image of the girl's tender flesh appeared in her mind, making Mag's juices start to flow. She moaned again as her hands found their place again. She took a deep breath before plunging a finger inside her wet entrance. A ripple of pleasure made her back arch, "Shilo," She couldn't help but cry again. God, the girl needed to be here. She needed Shilo so badly.

Removing her finger, she inserted it again along with it's companion. As she pumped her fingers in and out of her womanhood, she found her second hand leading itself up to her chest. Through her delighted pants, she grabbed onto her breast, pinching the hardened nipple between two fingers. "Oh god," She crossed her eyes as she continued to please herself, feeling herself build up, ready for an orgasmic relief. But it all stopped abruptly when a sudden ring filled the air, her wrist communicator chirping, "Incoming call from Shilo Wallace. Incoming call from Shilo Wallace."

Despite the heat that flushed her face, Mag felt herself become pale. Quickly removing her appendages from herself, she snatched up the small device. "Yes, Shilo?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting you." The young girl's sheepish voice sounded from the other side.

What should worry Shilo? Mag should be the one embarrassed after what she was doing. "No, no. You're fine, honey. What' wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just decided to call you. I thought you said I could... but if it's the wrong time, I can wait." Shilo's voice was doubtful as she hesitated with her words.

"It's fine, sweetheart. You can call anytime you want... well maybe not _anytime. _I work quite a bit, so there might be days I cannot talk. But I'll have to give you those days once I figure out my schedule." She explained, covering the naked half of her body with the comforter. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I was just calling to say goodnight. My dad should be in here soon, so I have to go."

"Oh! I love you goodnight, then, honey."

"Will I be able to see you soon?" She asked, a glint of hope had entered her voice.

"I hope so. I might be able to visit tomorrow, but that's looking pretty grim. We'll just have to wait and see. But no matter what, I'll make sure to drop by for a visit soon."

"Okay, see you soon, Mag. I hope you have sweet dreams." Mag could tell that the young girl was probably smiling. "Oh, my father's coming. I have to go."  
>"Okay, goodnight darling." The line dropped after she heard a distant voice shouting at Shilo. Mag couldn't help but chuckle.<p>

She dropped the communicator back on the nightstand. "Okay, now..." She sighed and closed her eyes again. The pent up frustration in her body had been bothering her. She was so close to her peak, it killed her. She had to relieve the pressure. But it just didn't feel right. She growled in irritation before the image of her goddaughter popped into her mind again.

The anger melted away as she slowly allowed her hand back down to her most intimate flesh. Clenching her teeth, she slipped two fingers into her heat, continuing to masturbate herself. After a while, she added another finger, making the pleasure grow further. Groaning, Mag pumped them more quickly and forcefully as she felt the pressure build. She slipped her fingers out as the orgasm overtook her body, sending several convulsions throughout her being.

Mag panted, letting her entire body relax. "Oh, God..." She sighed and closed her eyes so she could fall asleep. It was late and she might as well let this day end for as long as it had been.

She started to drift off, a smile spread across her thin lips. This was one of the best days, along with yesterday, she had in her entire life. She was happy to finally meet up with Shilo again. Nathan was too nice to finally let her in and talk to Shilo. Hopefully he will trust her enough to come back. Keeping these comforting thoughts in mind, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

…...

"Incoming message! Incoming message!" The small device on Mag's oak nightstand chirped, waking the singer from her peaceful slumber. She popped her eyes open and groggily reached for the object. Clicking a button, a small holographic head of Rotti Largo appeared, his voice breaking the silence in the bedroom. "Blind Mag, I would like to see you in my office as soon as possible."

Groaning, Mag sat up, throwing the communicator back on the stand. Well, there goes her hopeful sleep. Rotti would probably want to know where she had disappeared. God only knows he'll try to interrogate her to death.

The singer flipped the comforter off of her body, letting a small breeze blow against her nether region. "Oh, my," She leaned over and grabbed her panties that were tossed on the floor. She almost forgot what had happened last night. Mag slipped her undergarment on after a long yawn. "Damn, Rotti..." Dangling her feet off the edge of the bed, she cursed under her breath. She wished he would just leave her alone every once in a while. It was nice having alone time, away from people.

Reluctantly, Mag scooted off the bed to finally stand on her feet. She swayed, trying to keep her balance. "I hope you can wait, I need to freshen up."

Mag traveled over to her dresser and grabbed out a pair of fresh undergarments. Holding them in her arms, she opened her closet door to pick out the dress she would be wearing that day. First, she must take a shower to clean herself up. Then she'd have to put on her face and do up her hair. Oh, there was so much to do before she could leave. Hopefully Rotti would know that.

Sighing, she opened her bathroom door and flipped on the light. The black and white tiled walls reflected the light, shining onto the white marble floor. She stepped in far enough to close the door, her bare feet landing on the soft black rug in the middle of the room "This should be relaxing." She hummed, moving towards the large, walk-in shower.

…

The workings of the elevator hummed as it moved up to Rotti's office. The doors slowly slid open to reveal the soprano. Rotti's hench-girls cocked their guns, ready to aim fire in case any harm would happen to come to the man. Mag remained unaltered as she slowly strutted up to Mr. Largo's desk. She had gotten too used the his guards. It never surprised or bothered her when they got ready to shoot. "Mr. Largo, you wanted to see me?" She asked, her magnificent blue mechanical eyes illuminated in the dark room. Her thin lips, colored a deep red, pursed in angst.

"Where were you these past couple of days?" He asked, his voice was gruff. Folding his hands, he leaned forward, waiting for the answer.

"I went to the Wallace residence to visit Shilo." Mag stared straight ahead of her, not bothering to look into the man's eyes.

"Why were you there?" As a cough came over him, the man pulled out a handkerchief.

The singer patiently waited as his fit had ended. She took in a deep breath before answering, "I talked to Nathan. That is the only reason why I stayed the night. It was too late by the time our conversation was over. He asked me to retire for the night at his house, so I gratefully accepted the offer." She now looked in the man's eyes, his pierced her soul, sending several shivers throughout her body. That was one thing that Mag could never get used to. Every time he looked at her, she had an odd feeling overwhelm her body. She could never quite put a finger on it. Perhaps it was the way he looked at her.

Rotti remained silent as he laced his fingers together, looking away for a slight second. "Inform me next time when you do such things. I cannot have Blind Mag disappear off the face of the Earth for a couple of days." He finally answered, tracing his gaze back to Mag.

"I apologize for my poor actions, Mr. Largo." She dipped her head in shame.

"And Mag, I don't want _anything_ released to the press."

"What do you mean?" Mag quickly lifted her head, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"I don't want the world to know that Blind Mag is a lesbian." His answer was quick and harsh.

Mag was speechless. The hostility in his voice was a threat in its own self. She had never thought to tell anyone anyways. "Of course, Mr. Largo." She shook her head slightly, "I never planned on releasing any information nor will I in the future."

"Good." A satisfied smile crept on his face. It was as if he was embarrassed by her recent revelation. But, Mag will just shrug it of. It's not like she really cared. She also knew that it would hurt Rotti's business and arouse more questions. Mag really didn't want to be caught up in all of that.

She slightly tilted her head to the side as he opened his mouth again But he closed it immediately before any words could come out. Sighing, Mag shifted her weight onto one foot in annoyance. She knew she couldn't leave until he gave her his permission. And right now he just sat there staring at her dumbly as if wanting to talk more. But, alas, nothing else came from him. Not even a wheeze.

"Blind Mag," He started, looking up to the singer once more. He closed his mouth again, uncertain to what else to say.

"Yes, sir?" Mag leaned forward, waiting for the reply. She didn't want to be stuck standing here all day. It was even more boring than being at her small, luxurious apartment provided by GeneCo. That place was utterly boring. She had a television, yes, but everything was a rerun nowadays. They never played any of the older television shows that her parents or grandparents had watched. It was a shame. She loved those classic sitcoms, but she couldn't keep her old DVDs. Rotti didn't let her get anything out of her and Marni's old apartment. She had a whole new wardrobe. At times she really missed her comfortable, non-revealing clothes. They were nice. Although, not as fabulous and rich as the clothing she has now. Sometimes Mag wished she never was famous. It would have been for the better. No eyes that could see and her old life along with her best friend. Not a dead friend. She would give up her eyes and singing career just to get Marni back. But it was impossible. She was gone for good. There was no saving her now.

Any other source of entertainment in her house sucked too. She had tons of books and series, but she had read almost every book she had in her library. Which reminded her, she needed to take a trip to a book store. She liked the old paper books, not the ones you could read digitally. It was better to flip through something that she could hold. She even smiled when she would get a paper cut from a page. It's not like she minded.

Sometimes she'd practice her vocals but her rich neighbors didn't really appreciate the loud noise at three in the morning. They even threatened to sue her once for it. They came banging on her door with hateful glares, complaining to her to turn down the music. Usually people blast Blind Mag's song loud, so it wasn't unusual to hear it. They never believed that it was her singing since they never recognized her as Blind Mag. They were so full of anger that they disregarded her looks. People. Can't live with them in this damned world. Can't kill them either. Damn.

Mag leaned forward even more, straining to keep her balance and stop herself from falling onto the savior's desk. "Rotti?" Her words made the man jump. He must have been lost in thought too. She swore she heard his hench-girls giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He shook his head, snapping himself back into reality. "I would like you to stay at your apartment for a couple of days. We're all taking a short vacation." Rotti pulled his hands apart, gazing back at Mag. His eyes wandered down her body for a second, leading their gaze back up to land on her lips.

Mag shivered once again, passing it off as a draft of air. She never liked the thought of her boss checking her out like that. It irked her. She just wanted to tackle him over his desk and pull his stupid toupee off. "How long will the vacation be?" She asked, positioning herself upright now that he had finally responded.

"About a week or so. I'll be sure to call you back when you are needed." He looked at his desk for a moment, then studied his hands.

This would be the perfect time to go to the book store. And drop by to talk with Shilo and Nathan again. She forced a smile, "Can I go out?"

Rotti looked up, his lips twitched upward as he saw her smile. "Okay, sure, whatever. Just let me know where you're at in case I need you." Mag stifled a giggled as joy shot through her body. She felt that she had a certain control over this man. When he saw her smile sweetly or look at him with innocent eyes, he just melted and gave in.

"But won't you be busy on your vacation?" Her lips rested as the smile faded.

"Oh, I suppose so..." His eye twitched in irritation.

"I don't want to bother you." She added. It was like adding sugar to frosting with him sometimes. She didn't want to take it too far or else he'd yell at her.

"Fine, you don't need permission to go out then." He entwined his fingers together again before speaking. "But don't be gone from your apartment for more than one day."

The singer mentally rolled her eyes. _Permission. _"Thank you, Mr. Largo." The grin reappeared, brightening her complexion.

"You are free to leave now. I've got to get going and you should know how impatient Luigi can be." _And how violent. _Violent and impatient were just mild words to explain the oldest Largo's personality. He had a horrible temper on him. And when someone made him mad, he killed them without mercy. He once killed a man for wearing the same belt as him before. Mag sighed, none of Rotti's kids were good. They were horrible and disgusting to be around. Amber Sweet, formerly Carmela Largo, was a Zydrate addict and a total slut. She slept with almost any man she came across whether high on drugs or not. Along with changing her name, she changed her face... several times along with everything else inside. Apparently the inside really does count! Then there was Pavi Largo. He's the youngest Largo boy but that doesn't change anything. Instead of having a Zydrate addiction or a homicidal temper, he had a face fetish. A _feminine_ face fetish. He wore the faces constantly, usually showing off his latest face to his disgusted father. Paviche had a gruesome method for getting these faces himself. He would more than likely go hunting for repossessed women or go rape and kill his victims. If you have a pretty face, don't let him see you. He might just take that flesh for himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Largo." She dipped her head in acknowledgment and headed back towards the closed elevator doors.

"Mag." She stopped at the sound of her boss's voice.

"Yes," She turned her head his way.

"Could you, uh, get Luigi's coffee on your way out?" He hesitated with his words as he asked the favor. "He killed his assistant and we don't have enough time to hire another one."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not his freaking assistant. I'm not a coffee-run girl." Mag scoffed with disdain.

"I'll give you a thousand dollars." He bribed. "I don't want to go near him right now. He pissed me off earlier and I'm afraid I'll kill him... although... would that be so bad?"

"If you're mad at him, why do you want me to get his coffee? Why not make him suffer?"

"Just, please, do it. You don't understand... without his coffee..." Rotti's sentence tapered off as he stared into the distance. "It's not pleasant to go on vacation with him like that."

"Fine, fine." Mag turned back around and headed towards the lift once more. She pressed a single button next to the doors and waited.

"Thank you, Mag. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Just give me the money and I'll be happy." She grumbled, stepping into the now open doors.

"Don't worry, it'll be in your account later." He gave a chuckled as he shuffled his papers.

The singer grunted, trying not to beam as the doors closed. While taking the ride down, several thoughts coursed through her head. It scared the shit out of her being near Luigi, even though she's never talked to him personally before. The only times she's been around him was being at social events or giving him something his father wanted him to acquire. Rotti may seem like a tough man but he was either too scared to be around his children or too disgusted by their appearances.

The doors swooshed open, allowing Mag to hurriedly exit. She charged towards the gourmet coffee pot in the rec room. She didn't want to have to wait another ten minutes for this damned thing to brew. She growled, mentally slapping herself for taking the favor. As Mag filled the machine, she muttered a curse under her breath. "Why? Huh, why the hell can't you do it yourself if people keep fucking it up for you? Fucking idiot!" She pressed the start button and traveled over to one of the red velvet antique couches.

"Oh, it's-a surprise to-a see you-a here, _Magdalene._" Pavi's voice startled Mag. She jumped up and turned to see him coming closer to her with a GENtern on his arm. "I-a heard about your-a confession, _bella_."

"My confession?" It sounded like she admitted to the world a sin she'd hope would be forgiven.

"Your-a, how could we-a say it? Revelation." Dismissing the raunchy woman, he inched closer to her, his voice had taken a tone of lust. "It's-a because you've never been with-a real man. Da Pavi will show you-a what-a man looks like."

The soprano jumped back in alarm. "No, no Pavi. I'm good... I've seen men before." Her eyes widened in panic. Oh, God, please stop him.

"Oh-a, but you've never seen-a real man if you-a know what I-a mean, darling. Everyone loves da Pavi because da Pavi is-a real big." He moved closer to Mag. "I can-a leave all da women wanting more-a."

A faint beep filled the awkward silence in the room. "Look, I've got to go tend to your brother." She pointed towards the freshly brewed cup of coffee.

"_Merda_, I see-a. He got to-a you first..." Pavi glanced at her extended arm, licking his lips. "I want to-a taste you-a so bad." He groaned, grabbing his groin. "He's-a ready for some action."

"Aren't you going on vacation? Maybe you can convince some other women to... test 'da Pavi's' fascinating love making skills." She strode over to the cup of coffee and put the lid on the top.

"So you-a _have_ been listening!" His eyes brightened as he followed the singer.

"I need to get this to Luigi. Can you leave me alone and take your GENwhore with you?" That earned a dirty look from the GENtern that had finally clung herself back to the Largo boy.

"Fine, I'll let you-a go this time since I-a have a _real_ woman to satisfy." He growled, taking the woman to the couch.

Did he just accuse her of not being a real woman? What did that mean? She didn't care as she rolled her eyes with a scoff. She needed to get this coffee to the spawn of the devil before he decided to go on another rampage. "Can you-a close the door on-a your way out?" He lifted his gaze to her.

Mag smiled and nodded as she exited. Such hatred hid behind that smile. She just imagined ripping that stupid face from his own. She couldn't imagine what horrors lie behind it. All she cared was hanging him up by his tiny friend with barbed wire.

"There you fucking are! That better be my fucking coffee!" Luigi hissed, charging towards Mag as she traveled down the hall. She nodded, holding the cup out. "Fuck. My Dad just doesn't fucking listen when I tell him I fucking want my fucking coffee. Those stupid ass assistants he hires aren't worth fucking shit!"

"I apologize for taking so long. Your brother in there decided to stop and annoy me." Blood rushed to Mag's cheeks as she thought about the previous conversation. It was still embarrassing thinking about something like that and it sickened her.

"He tries to get into every woman's pants." His voice had calmed down as he talked to the singer. Opening the slot of the lid, he took a sip of coffee.

"How is it?" Mag anxiously waited his answer. He better like it for making her go through _that_.

"This is the best coffee I have tasted in years." He muttered in astonishment.

"Maybe it's because I didn't try to poison you like the others did." She nonchalantly spoke, leaning against the wall. Wow, she couldn't believe how kind he was being to her. After he acquired the coffee, he didn't once say 'fuck'. It surprised her.

"I knew they tried. No wonder why my coffee always tasted like rat poison or piss or whatever else is out there." Luigi sipped at the steamy hot liquid again before leaning against the wall also.

"They hate you. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but _everyone_ hates you." She looked away, not wanting to see the hatred in his eyes. But she was sure to hear it in his voice as he replied. But to her surprise, his voice was calm.

"I know." He smiled. Then it quickly faded, "Does that mean you hate me too?"

His gaze burned Mag's skin. She let out a long breath as she turned to look at him. His eyes were soft, but looked crestfallen. "I don't know." It almost came as a whisper when she answered. Mag didn't know his true personality, all she saw was his homicidal temper.

Luigi didn't say anything as he stood there, his eyes not leaving hers. He broke contact with a sigh and a sip of coffee. "I thought so."

"What do you mean?" She stood in front of him to get his attention. "Luigi... do you like me?"

He quickly looked away again, taking a long gulp from his cup.

"My God, you do." A breath escaped as she stared at him with wide eyes. "I never knew you did."

"Why wouldn't I? You're gorgeous and you're smart and funny. I loved you the moment I met you." He sheepishly looked at the ground.

"Luigi," She neared him, a smile on her face. "That's so sweet."

He lifted his head up to see Mag smiling at him. A pull at his lips let him know he was smiling as well. "I feel better for letting that off my chest. I haven't said anything to you for seventeen years. I was too embarrassed and... I dunno..."

"I wouldn't expect you to be embarrassed by anything." She chuckled, poking at a dimple on his face. She felt him shiver underneath her touch.

He quickly grabbed her hand which shocked the singer. "You touched me." His smile grew as he drew her hands toward his mouth to kiss her fingertips. "I can't believe this." Luigi chuckled, releasing her hand. He took the last swallow of his drink before turning to see her again.

"Sweetie, I don't think anything can become of this." She shook her head sorrowfully. She really didn't want to hurt the man's feelings, but she knew she could be with him. She wasn't attracted to this man, or any man in that fact.

"Please," He lifted his free hand up and caressed her cheek. Mag closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head. "One kiss."

"Your father hasn't told you?" She assumed not. That made her wonder how Pavi figured it out then.

"Told me what?" Luigi's lips were now at her neck. She could feel his warm breath moisten her skin. "Maggie, you smell so beautiful." He pressed a few kisses against her neck, leading them up to her jaw.

"Luigi..." She gasped when he reached the corner of her mouth.

"Mag, let me kiss you." He molded his lips on hers, taking in the taste of her mouth. Luigi's lips were more soft and inviting that she thought. She'd never really cared to kiss him before, but for fun she always guessed what a person's lips would feel and taste like when she saw them. She figured Pavi's would be cold and dead, Amber's would be plump and sweet, depending on her face at the time, and Luigi's would be worn and cracked. He sucked at her bottom lip as she slid her arms around his neck. He parted away from her for a second, "You taste so sweet." Before she knew it, he was on her lips again, his tongue invading her mouth. Their tongues brushing against one another. He let a long moan escape before pulling away. "What were you going to say?" His facial expression seemed relaxed.

"I'm gay." She admitted, her cheeks blushing. She had just kissed this man. God, she hoped he didn't get angry.

"You're what?" He laughed, apparently disregarding what she had just said.

"I'm surprised Rotti never told you. I don't know how Pavi figured it out." She lowered her gaze.

"That fucking twat knew before me?" He screamed, stomping his foot.

"Calm down, Luigi." She took a step away as fear coursed through her. God knew what he would do to her now that he was raged.

His anger melted immediately away when he turned his attention to the woman in front of him. "I'm sorry..." He shook his head. "No wonder why you didn't want to kiss me."

"I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I wanted to tell you before..." She trailed off, tears invaded her eyes. His heartbroken look made her sad.

"But you're one hell of a good kisser." He smiled toothily. "Thank you for that, at least." He enclosed his arms around Mag. "I know you want to leave."

"I- yeah." Her voice cracked. "I'm sorry... but I'm sure you'll find the right lady someday."

"Thank you, Mag." He whispered into her ear before pulling away. "Everything will be all right."

"I have to go. But maybe we can talk some other time." She wiped a stray tear away.

"That'll be great! Oh, I can't believe this is happening." He chuckled, dabbing another tear from Mag's face.

She smiled, "I'll see you after the vacation. Okay?" He nodded, and gestured toward the exit down the hallway. "Bye, darling."

"Goodbye Mag!" He called out behind her as she paced down the hallway.  
>Mag couldn't help but smile. It was an odd encounter with Luigi. It sure surprised her finding out that he liked her. She would never, in her life, guessed that Luigi Largo had a crush on her. She strutted out the door and to where her driver was waiting. Next stop: The Wallace's.<p>

...

**A/N: Yay! Finally! IT IS DONE! I am finally happy! I was excited to get inspiration back to write this little chappy... well it's actually a BIG chappy. A wee longer than usual, but way past due. I hope you like it and please review to tell me what you think! Wow... I can do a good Mag/Luigi story, huh? I've never really thought of that pairing though. (Not in this one though! NO NO!) haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *whoops* Another chapter of Regretful Encounter is-a coming your way. I hope you enjoy this one. And a review inspired me to do this piece. You'll see. Mph-kay?**

…**...**

Mag pressed the intercom button on the Wallace's front gate. She had come to visit Shilo after leaving GeneCo when she figured out she was able to have a short vacation. With these few free days ahead of her, she'd spend them wisely and mostly with Shilo.

"Hello?" Shilo's voice spoke through the machine.

"Oh, hi, Shilo."

"Mag!" The gates started to open, creaking loudly as they did so.

Mag traveled through the gates and up the path to the front door. Shilo greeted her by opening the door, a huge smile on her face.

"Its so good to see you again, Mag! I'm glad you could make it." Shilo ran up to hug her godmother.

"I have a short vacation." She explained, releasing the young girl. "So I can spend some of it with you."

"That's awesome!" Shilo's eyes twinkled. "I look forward to spending them with you."

"Where's your father at?" Mag wondered.

"Oh, Dad wants to talk to you. He's in the kitchen. I don't know what about, though. He said it was private." Shilo closed the door after Mag had entered the Wallace's foyer.

"Okay." Mag nodded. She exited the front hall through a doorway which led into another hallway. She quickly found the kitchen a few doors down.

After opening the door, she found that Nathan had resided in there, pacing around.

"Mag." He turned to glare at her.

"Hi, Nathan." She smiled. But it faded quickly once she saw his scowl. "What's wrong?" Mag walked up to him, an arm extended to touch him.

"You." He growled, grabbing onto it tightly. "How could you?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked in bewilderment, struggling to get out of his grip.

"You know damned well what about." Nathan pulled her closer to him. "Fucking bitch. How could you do that?"

Mag's eyes widened as he bared his teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
>"You fucked my daughter! How could you betray me like that?" The man grabbed her other arm to keep Mag from moving.<p>

"What?" Her heartbeat quickened.

"Shilo told me."

"She would never." The young girl would never betray Mag like that. The way she greeted her told her so. The girl was so innocent looking. She wouldn't possibly say something.

"Fine, you got me." He shook his head. "I saw it on videotape. You kissed her. And I heard you... you can't hide it from me."

That's why he came barging in that day with such rage. He decided to play it calm for a while just to make Mag relieved. Shit.

"I-I..." Mag stuttered. She didn't know what to say to him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Nathan hissed, grabbing onto her neck. "You deserve to die, fucking whore."

"Nate-" She grasped at his hands, trying to loosen their hold on her neck. Her airways were getting blocked. She couldn't breathe.

"Struggling is futile." He growled, slamming her head to lay on the counter as he squeezed tighter. "This will be quick. No worries, _Blind Mag._ I can't believe I invited you into my house and trusted you."

"N-Nathan." Mag squeaked, gasping for air. Her hands scrambled wildly around the drawers behind her. Maybe one of them held something in it.

"Don't say my name, you stupid bitch. I don't know how I could ever trust a _lesbian_ near my daughter, you sick pervert." He loosened his grip some, allowing air into her lungs. "I should keep you alive a little longer, huh? Its so fun fucking with you."

"Nathan... let me go." Mag beat at his arms. Searching in those drawers were useless. There was nothing in them that could be used to escape.

"That's it!" Nathan's eyes lit up. "I could _fuck_ you."

"No!" Mag's eyes widened as her arms fell limp. "No, don't." She looked at him, terrified if he would pursue his thoughts.

"Oh, yes." He smiled, licking his lips. The man took one of his hands away from her neck to undo his zipper. Moments later, he had his throbbing erection bouncing out of his jeans.

"No." Mag tried to scrambled backwards but Nathan pinned her down on the counter again, grip still tight around her neck.

"You aren't moving, bitch." He smiled. "You're wearing a dress, fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Please don't!" Mag pleaded, pressing herself against the counter.

Nathan ignored her plea and used his free hand to reach up the skirt of her dress. Mag gasped when his hand found its way to the waistband of her panties. "Underwear." He muttered.

As Nathan was distracted by her undergarments, Mag tried to look around on the counter. She found a knife block close to her head. If she moved quickly and subtly, she could grab one of the sharp objects.

"There we go!" Nathan smiled as he ripped her panties, making the black satin fall to her ankles.

"Don't." Mag cried, struggling to get away from him. "Nathan, I'm your friend."

"Not after you fucked my daughter." He growled, throwing her to the floor.

Mag had enough time to bring the knife block with her, sending it to the floor. Unfortunately, it landed out of her reach, but a longer blade landed a little closer. She'd just have to actually reach for it.

"I'll teach you a lesson, bitch." Nathan hissed into her ear as he quickly returned his hand to her neck. Lifting her dress up, he positioned himself between her legs.

"Think, Nathan. Get a hold of yourself." Mag grasped at his hand which started to squeeze at her throat, closing the airway again.

"Shut up." He demanded. Without warning, he thrust himself into her, earning a scream from Mag.

"No." She cried, a tear running down her face. Mag stretched her arm out, fighting to get a grip on the knife's handle.

"Yes. _Yes_." Nathan moaned, pumping in and out of the singer.

Mag let out a grunt from the unwanted pleasure he was forcing on her. She tried not to smile when she grabbed a hold of the knife. Dragging it towards her, she struggled to lift the object up heer body growing weak form the lack of oxygen.

"_Fuck, Mag, you whore." _He panted, thrusting into her. Mag felt his body tense up in orgasm. Seconds later he shot his load into her, a malicious smile on his face. Sucking in a deep breath, she held the knife above the man who was humping her body.

"No." She screeched before plunging the knife into his back.

"Mag," He choked, his eyes big in astonishment. "No..." The man desperately tightened his grip on Mag. She choked for air.

"Let go..." Mag ripped the knife from his body and plunged it back in several times until his grip loosened.

"Why would you do this to me?" Nathan whimpered before his limbs went limp. His entire body collapsed on Mag.

"Oh god." The knife clattered to the floor from Mag's surprised hands. "Oh... god...no" She pushed the man off of her and sat up. "Shit..." Looking over to him, she noticed he didn't try to move.

"Nathan?" Mag leaned over to check his pulse. Nothing. He was dead. "God... I-I killed him." Her face went pale. She couldn't believe she just killed this man.

She looked down, noticing something was trickling out of her. "Shit." She mumbled, pulling her dress down. He came inside of her. Hopefully this didn't lead to anything.

"Oh, god, no." Mag moaned, getting up from her spot.

Her dress tumbled down to her knees as she straightened herself out. What as she going to do, now? With Nathan dead, where would Shilo go? What would she, herself, do? She just killed a man.

"Mag, is everything okay?" Shilo's innocent voice sounded from the doorway.

Mag snapped her attention to the girl's direction. "Shilo." Her face turned a whiter shade of pale.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Shilo chuckled, padding forward. The girl's expression dropped when she saw her father and the bloody knife. "Mag, what did you do?"

"Shilo." Mag gasped. What was she supposed to say? Everything this girl knew about her father was good.

"What did you do?" She screamed, rushing over to her father's side.

"Its not what it appears to be, Shilo." Mag turned to the young girl.

"He's _dead_!" Shilo screeched. "You killed my father!"  
>"He was raping me, Shilo!" Mag retorted. "He <em>tried<em> to kill me." Tears streaked her face as they kept leaking out of her mechanical eyes.

Shilo looked up to Mag. "Raped you? This is my father we're talking about." Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were wet.

Mag turned the man onto his back with her foot. His limp penis flopped out of his pants. "He _raped_ me, Shilo. He ripped the panties from me forcefully as he _choked_ me. He found out about us, Shilo. He knew I slept with you." She crouched down next to her goddaughter. "I know it hurts you to find this out about him."

"He tried to kill you?" Shilo choked on her tears. "Why would he harm you?"

"I took your virginity. Nathan didn't like the idea of us having sex. He _knew_ it somehow." Mag sniffled. The man she thought she trusted. The man she thought was her friend. He just turned his back on her for this one thing.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shilo asked, now accepting what her godmother had told her.

"I think so." Mag looked away from the dead man on the floor. "I can't believe he did that to me."

"I'd never think my father would be cruel enough to rape someone." Shilo sighed.

"I'm not." A groan sounded beside them.

Mag looked over in shock to see Nathan's eyes flicker open. "Nathan." She gasped, a hand pressed against her chest.

"She's lying." He groaned, trying to move a hand to Shilo. "Precious, why would you believe her over me?"

"Daddy?" Shilo's eyes sparkled as her father stirred. "I thought you were dead."

"Far from it." He chuckled, his green eyes full of mirth. "Call an ambulance." He demanded.

"Yes." Shilo nodded, running out of the room.

"You bastard. I thought I killed you." Mag glared at Nathan.

"Nice try." He struggled with his breathing as he panted. "Fucking whore. You'll never win my daughter over."

"I ought to kill you." Mag growled, reaching for the knife.

"Go ahead. You'll have my blood on your hands."

"I already do." Mag cried, fresh tears falling from her eyes. "Why would you rape me? Huh? I thought I was your friend."

"You lost my friendship."

"That's no reason to _rape_ me, Nate." Blind Mag shook her head, the tears falling harder.

"You were so tight."

"Fuck you." Mag stood from the floor. "I hate you, Nathan Wallace."

"I hope you-"

"The ambulance is here!" Shilo shouted just before a group of paramedics burst through the kitchen door. They put Nathan on a stretcher and walked out with him. A single paramedic loitered behind.

"Don't worry, ma'am, your husband will be alright."

"He's far from my husband." Mag muttered before picking her panties up from the floor. "Don't bother resuscitating him." She walked out of the kitchen to find Shilo beside her father.

"Don't worry, Daddy, I'm coming with." She had tears still streaming down her face. "Leave, Mag."

"I am." Mag growled, squeezing through the door.

She ran to her limo, blinded by tears. Shilo no longer trusted her, probably. Nathan would tell the girl she was lying. The young girl would probably believe everything her father said. After all, she knew him longer and trusted him more.

Mag nearly had Shilo convinced with the truth. But of course, Nathan didn't actually die. That motherfucker. He had to go and fill his daughter's head with lies.

"Where to?" Her driver's voice was unaltered by what was going on. The way she ran out of the house and with the paramedics running around, it looked horrible. And it was. She wished Nathan was actually dead, then none of this would have happened.

"Home." Mag ordered, sitting back in the seat. She still had her ripped black satin panties clutched in her hands. She should have just left them. They were ruined anyways. That bastard!

…...

Mag lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been a while since she stabbed Nathan and he was out of the hospital now. She wanted to kill him for what he did to her. That bastard deserved to die. She thought many of times about his death.

The singer sighed and sat up, a hand on her stomach. She hoped he didn't impregnate her while using her body for his pleasure. There was no way she wanted to have _his_ baby, let alone any baby at all.

"Call Shilo Wallace." She growled into her wrist communicator.

Mag hadn't talked to the girl since that night and it had been at least two weeks since then. She wondered if the girl would even accept her call.

"What do you want, Mag?" Her harsh voice sounded from the other side.

"Shilo." Mag cried out in joy. She picked up. That meant more to her than anything. Shilo still cared about... maybe.

"What do you want?" She repeated, becoming impatient.

"How are you, Shilo?"

"Is that all you want?" Shilo growled. "Why would I want to even talk to you, liar! My father told me the truth. _You_ were onto _him_."

"Believe him, then. Shilo." Mag's voice was crestfallen as she replied. "But tell him that he can take care of his baby."

"What?" Shilo gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"When _he_ raped me... consequences." She looked down, hoping it wasn't true. It didn't feel like anything was there and she didn't have any type of symptom. God, let there be no memory from him.

"He's not here." Shilo's words were blank. "My dad left for work a while ago."

"Oh. Well, pass the message to him. And, I'm sorry that you don't believe me, Shilo." Mag shook her head. "I tried to warn you, remember that, Shi. And... I love you, honey." She ended the call, not wanting to hear a reply from Shilo.

As soon as she lowered her wrist, a knock sounded from her door. She sighed and got up. It was probably her stupid neighbors coming to scream at her again. Bloody people. She wished they'd just mind their own business.

With a fake smile, she opened the front door. Her smile disappeared once she saw a man suited up in leather. A Repo man was at her door.

"Hello." The voice growled.

Mag's mouth dropped open. Why would there be a Repo man out for her? Rotti didn't say anything about it and she sure as hell didn't do anything to tick him off.

"I knew you were going to be speechless." He growled. Pushing Mag back onto the floor, he entered the apartment, slamming the door behind him. "Never talk to her again."

"What?" Mag stared up at the man, her eyes huge in fear. Who was this man and what was he talking about.

"You know what." The Repo man growled, pinning her down underneath his body.

"Let's just kill you and get it over with. Then you don't have to worry about that 'baby'."

"N-Nathan?" She pressed herself onto the ground. Shit.

"You guessed right, baby." He ripped his helmet off to reveal his hateful glare. Nathan's hair was smoothed back and he wasn't wearing his usual glasses.

"How did you know?" Mag squeaked, trying to wriggle out from under him. "And why are you here?"

"I monitor Shilo's calls." Nathan chuckled, fumbling with something on his jacket. "And to kill you, my dear."

"Rotti won't be happy."

"You're disposable. He doesn't care." Nathan growled, threatening her with a newly retrieved scalpel.

"Like hell."She kneed him between the legs earning a groan from the man.

"Bitch." He rolled off of her, holding his crotch. "Fuck!"

"You have one weakness." Mag taunted before running off to her bedroom.

Slamming the door, she locked it and pressed her back against the surface. "Shit." She panted. Nathan came here to kill her and he was determined to go through with his plan. She could run out of the house and bang on her neighbors' doors for help, but they probably wouldn't even care. Nathan was a Repo man. Most of these people had organs from GeneCo.

Mag hopped onto her bed, pressing her back against the headboard. There was only one thing to do now and that was wait.

"I know you're in here, Mag! You can't hide from me!" She heard thuds coming from outside her door. He must be tearing her place apart.

Maybe she should call Rotti. Hopefully he would do something. With a trembling movement, she lifted up her wrist and slapped the palm of her hand on it. "Call Rotti Largo."

"Yes, Mag? Is there a problem?" Rotti's tired voice sounded from the other side.

Joy shot through Mag's body. She was glad that he picked up. "Yes, actually, there is a problem." Mag hastily explained. "Nathan Wallace is at my apartment trying to kill me. Right now I locked myself in my bedroom but its a matter of time before he comes in here."

"Shit." The savior growled. "I'll see what I can do."

The door broke open, earning a scream from Mag. Nathan Wallace stood in the doorway to her room, a malicious smile on his face and a scalpel in his hand.

"Is he in there?" Rotti's voice broke the silence.

Nathan's attention snapped to Mag's wrist. "So you're calling for help." A growl emanated from his throat.

"Remember the closet." Her communicator spoke before cutting off.

"Closet?" The Repo man turned his gaze to the closet door.

Mag knew what Rotti was talking about. In the closet was a gun. A gun that he stashed in her house in case someone would so happen to break in. She completely forgot about it. Mag just wanted to hit herself for not remembering it was in there.

"What's in there?" He demanded, slowly walking towards the bed. "Answer me!"

"No!" Mag shot up from the bed to run towards the closet. She was stopped short when Nathan grabbed her hair, pulling her back to the floor.

"Fucking whore, answer me!" He demanded, picking her up by the shirt.

"I will never!" She struggled against his grip, flailing her arms. "Release me!"

"No." Nathan growled, slapping her face. "It feels so satisfying when I hurt you."

"Leave me alone." She yelled, pushing away from him.

He stared her down, a look on is face full of pure hatred. Charging forward, he reached out to grab a hold of her again. Mag slapped him away to run back towards the closet. This time she was able to get a grip on the doorknob.

"No!" He screamed, jerking her into his arms. "You're dead!" The man pushed her against the closet door.

The wind knocked out of Mag's body as the doorknob crushed into her side, causing her to slump over in pain. "I will not allow you to get away with this." She grunted, quickly opening the door.

"No you don't!" He rushed forwards, pulling her head back by her hair again.

Mag elbowed his suit futilely, struggling to keep her stance. With an ounce of luck, she quickly grabbed the gun from the top shelf and turned around to point it at him.

"Bitch!" Nathan growled.

"Now you know what's in here." She muttered, slapping his face hard with the gun. "Who's the bitch now?" Mag kicked him to the floor, gun pointed at his heart. Her foot was planted on the other side of his chest.

"Shoot me. Kill me. I don't care." He laughed maniacally, his eyes were crazy. This man was a lunatic.

"Don't test me." She growled, glowering at him.

"Bitch!" Nathan threw Mag off of him. "You hesitate too much, Mag. That's your problem, your _weakness_."

Mag lay stunned on the floor, her eyes wide, breath shallow, and brow sweaty. She tried to get up, but Nathan pinned her down again, scalpel pressed against her neck.

"One movement, I swear I'll kill you." Nathan hissed, scoring the blade across her neck.

The singer closed her eyes as the cut on her neck started to sting. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She whispered, eyes still closed. Mag didn't want to look at his face anymore. He had turned insane after taking this job. He wasn't the same Nathan she had once known. Instead, he was a monster.

"You want me to leave you alone, huh?" He let out a breathy chuckle, licking the blood off of her neck. "So sweet."

"No." Mag struggled with the gun which was stuck between her body and Nathan's. All she'd have to do is position it right and it could be fired.

"Your blood tastes so good." He moaned, moving the blade to her chest where he started to cut the surface of her skin.

"Stop," Mag whimpered trying to move her arms.

"Never." Nathan lapped at the blood welling from her wounded skin.

Silently, Mag fired the gun. A shot rang out through the room, shocking the two of them. Her breath quickened along with her heartbeat as she stared at the man on top of her.

He started to laugh as he picked himself up. "You're so stupid. You didn't shoot me."

Mag turned her gaze to his stomach where a bullet hole told him wrong. Maybe he was wearing some type of body armor. But blood started to soak the fabric, dripping out of the wound.

"Mag." He gasped, looking down to his abdomen. "Shit." Pressing a hand against his stomach, he glared back to her. "You shouldn't have done that. We could have had a family."

"No!" Mag growled, aiming the gun at his chest. "No, no, no!"

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" He gave her a sorrowful look. "I wish we could have been friends."

Mag's stare hardened, her hands shaking the weapon in them. "We could have, Nathan. But _you_ turned on me."

"Take care of the little one for me, will ya?" He smiled, petting her flat stomach.

"I'm not pregnant, Nathan." She yelled, pushing his hand away. "Just leave me alone and I'll let you live."

"Never! One of us is dying tonight." Nathan held the scalpel up, ready to plunge it into her throat. "And it won't be me!"

Mag closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The shot sounded, echoing in the room. There was a thud shortly after as Nathan's body hit the floor.

Mag hesitantly opened her eyes to immediately see blood splattered on the wall in front of her. Her face went pale as she sat up and saw Nathan's lifeless body crumpled on the ground at her feet.

"Oh my god." She gagged, scrambling away from the body. "Holy shit, what did I do?" Her back was pressed against the side of her bed.

"Mag?" Rotti's voice startled the shocked singer. "You killed him."

"He- kill... wanted me...dead." Mag breathed hard through her mouth as the situation became even more real to her. She had just killed Nathan and this time he wasn't going to wake up. Words could not come out of her mouth any longer for she was too shocked to even move.

"Are you okay?" He walked into the room and stood in front of Mag. "You're bleeding."

She looked down to her chest. It still hurt, even more so after she moved.

"Take him away." Rotti shouted.

Shortly after, a team of GENcops rushed in towards Nathan's body. Mag looked on as they carried it out. A few stay in the room, sanitizing the area.

Mag's boss faced her again, an angered expression on his face. "I don't know what was up his ass to make him do this. Fucking bastard. What did he all do to you?"

"This time or last time?" Mag's cracked voice finally spoke. She was surprised she was capable of speaking.

"Last time? What do you mean last time?" His growl reverberated off the walls of Mag's bedroom.

"Two weeks ago, about. I went over there to visit. It was my vacation." She shook her head, bringing her knees up to her chest. "I was supposed to talk to him alone, apparently. I went into the kitchen and he screamed at me. Then he started to choke me and... and he raped me."

"Rape? If that man wasn't dead already..." Rotti glared at the doorway.

"I stabbed him several times, but was too late before he..." Mag wiped her eyes which had become wet with tears. "I thought he was dead, but he wasn't. Then the paramedics came and I left."

"Too late before he what?" The man crouched down next to her, pushing a few pieces of hair from her face. "Mag?"

Mag shook he head, starting to sob violently. There was no more speaking for her. She couldn't even try. That night was horrible. Tonight was terrible.

"Mag." Rotti took her into his arms, allowing the soprano to bury her head in his chest. Sobs overwhelmed her body, troubling her to breathe. "Sh, calm down. He can't hurt you anymore." He grunted as he sat himself next to her, still holding Mag tight in his arms.

They sat there for over an hour, trying to calm Mag's tensed nerves. She was finally calming down from the tragic night, regaining her head. This night was too much for her. All she wanted to do was reunite with Nathan, and become his friend. She wanted to meet up with Shilo and get to know the young girl who had been out of her life for over seventeen years. But nothing ever worked out for her. Mag could never have anything good happen.

"Mag, are you okay?" Rotti loosened his embrace to allow Mag to take a breath of fresh air.

"I think so." She sniffled her nose. "Thank you."

"What happened? Why was it too late? What did he do?" Rotti asked again. "I know its painful for you, but, I need to know."

"When he raped me, he climaxed in me." Mag looked up into his eyes. "That's what happened. I just hope nothing would be... created."

"Oh, god." Rotti stared at the ceiling. "I can test on you, I guess."

"And tonight he slapped me, pulled my hair, and cut my neck and chest with a scalpel." Mag concluded, reached her hand down to press against her blood caked neck.

"Let's get to GeneCo to clean you up and get some tests ready. Okay?" He grunted as he pushed his body up from the floor.

"Okay." Mag joined him, her legs protesting against her. "I feel so stiff." She grasped onto Rotti's shoulder to catch her balance. "I can't believe today. I-I will never be able to get over this."

"It'll be just fine, Mag. I can get you all you need." He shot her a smile as he helped her out of the apartment.

What did he mean by that?

…**...**

**A/N: Dun dun dun. Thank you for reading! And now you know my plan for this chapter. Now, let's see where this will take me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is for everyone who is wondering if I will continue this or not. I'm not sure how to reply to any of you, so I'm sorry about that. But I _will _indeed make another chapter. I pretty much have what I want done all written out. I just have to type it up and it should be up soon.**


End file.
